


PokeMoon

by VanBeezie263



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, she has mastered the Indigo Plateau and the Johto Championship and she is now exploring the Hoenn region with her friends; Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. Makoto is learning the different recipes from all the regions so she can open a restaurant for people and their Pokemon whereas Minako is a Pokemon Contest Contender, who specializes in Beauty Contests. It is during their Hoenn adventure that they meet Michiru Kaioh, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino. Michiru and Rei are both Pokemon trainers while Ami is training to be a Pokemon Center Nurse. The group decide to travel together and form a strong friendship.





	1. Trouble in Oldale Town

**Author's Note:**

> Haruka, Makoto, and Minako travel to Oldale Town where they meet another group and assist the town with a Mightyena problem.

“Are we there yet?” Minako teased the taller blonde who is beginning to get frustrated as they hike along a dirt path in dense woodland just north of Littleroot Town.

“Minako, you are the one carrying the map?” Makoto pointed out followed by her taking a sip of her bottle of spring water that she took out from her emerald green backpack.

“Hey give me some of that!” Haruka snatches the bottle of water and she chugs the whole bottle down before doing a loud belch which scares off a flock of Taillow and a Wurmple that is slowly wiggling away from the sandy haired blonde’s feet.

“Who has got the what now?” Minako said dumbfounded leaving her allies flabbergasted.

“Mina, you were in charge of keeping the map. Now, where is the fucking map?” Haruka calmly asked whilst trying to restrain herself from strangling the long haired blonde.

“Alright, Miss Panicky Poo!” Minako pats down the pockets of her navy blue shorts and pulls out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket before handing it to Haruka who unfolds the paper and inspects it.

“This is a restaurant place setting map you give to kids when they are bored!” Haruka shoves the map into Minako’s arms.

“It is still a map.” Minako winks as she holds up the map.

“Yes...of the National Park...in Johto.” Haruka said unimpressed.

“Guys, we better make a move on and reach Oldale Town before it starts to get dark.” Makoto observes the sun starting to set.

“We can’t because WE’RE FUCKING LOST!” Haruka yelled causing another flock of Taillow to fly away and a different Wurmple to wiggle away.

“Will you stop scaring away the birds...and bugs?” Makoto scolded with her arms crossed, however the trio are interrupted by some rustling in the bushes.

“It is probably a wild Pokémon.” Haruka shrugged off.

“Or it is the Fortree Flasher!” Minako said nervously.

“I doubt it; Fortree City is way up north.” Makoto assured whilst she good-naturedly pats Minako on her shoulder.

“There is a notorious flasher in Fortree City?” Haruka said baffled before the group then hear growling sounds coming from the bushes prompting the tall blonde to ready an Ultra Ball and assume a battle stance while Makoto approaches the bushes to investigate.

“Huh, whatever it was it must have fled.” Makoto strolls back to her friends when a Mightyena abruptly leaps out of the bush and pounces on Makoto’s back causing her to fall to the ground while the wild Pokémon repeatedly scratches and bites into her backpack.

“MAKO, NOOOOO!” Minako cried out melodramatically whereas Haruka tightens her grip on the Ultra Ball.

“Fuck ‘em up Larvitar!” Haruka throws her Ultra Ball to the ground releasing her Larvitar who glares menacingly at the Mightyena before cracking its knuckles.

“Oh no, not that thing!” Makoto grumbled into the ground.

“Larvitar, take down that bitch!” Haruka ordered encouraging her Pokémon to recklessly charge towards Mightyena causing it to flee into the wilderness, afterwards Larvitar picks up a small tree branch lying on the ground and throws it in the direction of the fleeing Pokémon but it lands on a large shrub which causes a small group of Zigzagoon to sprint off.

“Those poor Zigzagoons.” Makoto raises herself off the ground, however a cluster of Poké Balls drop out of her torn backpack. “Shit.” The brunette said in a low tone.

“Nice one Larvitar!” Minako applauded prior to giving the rock skin Pokémon a high-five.

“Oh yeah, like a boss!” Haruka praised her Larvitar who parades back to its trainer where it receives a fist bump.

“Your Larvitar is a menace!” Makoto pointed furiously at her comrade’s Pokémon who replies by flipping off the tall brunette with both of its middle digits, “You little-“ Makoto said shocked before the group hear several howls in the distance.

“I am guessing that is the rest of the pack.” Minako assumed followed by her swiftly putting a handful of Makoto’s Poké Balls into her bright yellow messenger bag when she notices bright lights in the distance from the corner of her eye. “I can see Oldale Town from here; we can make it if we run.”

“No. We can’t. Because we are being hunted.” Haruka said with a stern expression that Larvitar is mimicking as it peeks over the sandy haired trainer’s shoulder.

“Oh god!” Minako said on edge.

“In the bushes straight ahead.” Haruka gazes with her Larvitar down the woodland. “Run towards the town.” Haruka and Larvitar notice movement in the bushes. “I’ve got her!” The boyish blonde said with a smirk before turning to Minako.

“GO NOW!” Haruka yelled over-dramatically at her allies.

“Will you just run!” Makoto grabs the taller woman’s arm prompting Haruka to sprint ahead followed closely by Minako, the two blondes leap over a log and continue sprinting towards the town although when Makoto jumps over the log she falls into a puddle filled with leaves. “It is not my day!” Makoto swiftly gets back up and she manages to catch up to her friends, however she trips over a tree vine causing her to crash into her companions and they roll down a mound through a bombardment of undergrowth before landing in a heap on the outskirts of the small rural settlement.

“Yay, we are in Oldale Town!” Minako cheered after leaping off the pile of bodies.

“My spine!” A voice shrieked from under Makoto who realises she has landed on a bystander; she helps the short, blue haired female onto her feet.

“I am so sorry!” The brunette frantically brushes the leaves off the shorter woman’s powder blue argyle sweater; however she is preoccupied with her damaged Hoenn guidebook.

“So when you were shouting about your spine you were actually referring to your...book?” Makoto asked with a questionable look.

“REI?” The bluenette said in realisation but she is relieved to find her raven haired friend unharmed but very irritated since Haruka is lying on top of her and unaware that she is groping the younger woman’s breasts.

“You can get your hands off me pal!” Rei chastised whilst swatting away the sandy blonde who grins at her innocently, however Larvitar sees this as an act of aggression towards its trainer and puts up its dukes.

“Easy there Rocky!” Minako holds back Larvitar and calms it down with a red Pokéblock while Haruka and Rei square off to each other but the blue haired woman intervenes by standing between them.

“Out of the way you blue haired Hermione so I can clock your slap happy friend!” Haruka warned.

“My name is Ami, thank you very much.” The shorter woman said unamused as she adjusted her glasses.

“Haruka, take a chill pill!” Makoto said exasperated but her companion ignores her, Haruka and Rei stare daggers at each other while Minako and Larvitar watch whilst munching on a bag of potato chips.

“Hey girls, who are your new friends?” A serene voice said from behind Rei which leads Haruka to avert her attention to the hothead’s companion who is a young and elegant woman with wavy shoulder length aquamarine locks, leaving the tall blonde awestruck due to the siren’s beauty.

“Holy shit!” Haruka mouthed.

“I would hardly call them friends.” Rei muttered with her hands on her hips.

“Hi, I am Makoto but you can call me Mako.” The robust woman greeted with a handshake.

“Good grip, my name is Michiru Kaioh and it is very nice to meet you.” The aquanette said with a radiant smile that further captivates Haruka.

“Minako!” The long haired blonde winked with a mouthful of chips, Michiru lightly bows before meeting Haruka’s gaze.

“What is your name?”

“H-Haruka Tenoh, I like your...skirt.” The taller woman rubs the back of her neck whilst grinning like an idiot.

“Thank you.” Michiru shakes Haruka’s hand after the sandy haired blonde wipes the sweat off the palm of her hand onto her jeans. Afterwards Minako scrunches up the bag of potato chips and throws it into a trashcan opposite the group; she then enlarges a Poke Ball with a gold crescent moon sticker on it that is attached to her gold chain necklace.

“Go Artemis!” Minako releases her Meowth; he immediately rolls on his back leading his trainer to rub his belly causing him to purr.

“Awww!” Michiru, Makoto and Ami said adoringly while Rei rolls her eyes.

“He is so cute.” The aquanette joins Minako in rubbing the Pokémon’s belly while Haruka becomes somewhat jealous at the attention Meowth is receiving from Michiru.

“Don’t get me wrong Artemis is cute, but Larvitar is cuter. Isn’t that right buddy?” Haruka looks down to her Pokémon but it has disappeared. “Larvitar?” Haruka glances around frantically.

“HEY, THAT THING TOOK ALL THE TAMPONS OUT OF THE MACHINE!” An angry woman yelled out of the doorway of the Ladies restroom that adjoins the Poké Mart, she points to Haruka’s Larvitar who is scampering towards its trainer with a pile of tampons in its arms.

“Cute, huh?” Rei raises a questionable eyebrow at Haruka who replies with a sheepish grin before rapidly shoving the tampons into her midnight blue, single strap backpack.

While Haruka is preoccupied Larvitar tugs on Minako’s bag to gain her attention, she gazes down and Larvitar offers her a tampon. “Thank you, I will put it in my pocket for later.” Minako winked followed by her putting the tampon in the back pocket of her shorts.

“How about I buy us a round of drinks in there?” Haruka directs the group’s attention to a nearby rustic tavern which they then move towards.

“Alright! We can have some drinks while we get to know each other at-“ Makoto said with excitement before reading the tavern’s sign. “The Slaughtered Mareep?” The brunette said in horror as she observes the sign depicting a Houndoom biting on a Mareep’s neck.

“You don’t get Houndooms or Mareeps in the Hoenn region.” Ami pointed out.

“Maybe the owner is from the Johto region.” Michiru assumed.

“Who gives a shit?” Rei remarked and she struts into the tavern, when inside the raven haired woman perceives a shady man playing on the piano in the far left corner of the room.

 _“I like my town with a little drop of poison.”_ The man sang in a deep and husky voice whilst playing the instrument.

“He looks nice, you should get his number.” Minako said in a teasing manner followed by her nudging Rei with her elbow, the rest of the group enter shortly after and a waitress notices Larvitar and Artemis.

“Hey, Pokémon are not allowed in here!” The waitress glares angrily at the Pokémon which Larvitar reciprocates.

“You let that guy’s Pokémon in!” Haruka points her finger ferociously at a shifty-looking Nuzleaf who is disguised with a short, bright red curly wig along with a low-cut saffron yellow dress in addition to a pair of aviators, and it is sitting besides its trainer who is casually sipping on a glass of soda at one of the round wooden tables.

“Fine but if that Meowth scratches the shit out of any of the furniture then you can piss off.” The waitress warned before tending to a customer.

“What a charming young lady.” Michiru commented in distaste.

“You gals grab a table while I get us some sodas.” Haruka advances towards the bar.

“Oooh, get me a diet soda!” Minako called out.

“Get a normal soda like everybody else, you dick.” Haruka said firmly causing the shorter woman to pout before joining the others at a table at the back of the room where Larvitar slides out a chair for Michiru.

“Thank you, what a gentleman.” The aquanette praised which leads the Pokémon to smirk proudly.

Across the room Haruka swaggers over to the bar counter on which she rests her left arm while she places her right hand on her hip. “Scuse me barkeep!” Haruka waves down a bartender with wild grey hair.

“Hey there Sonny, what can I get ya?” The bartender said whimsically followed by a huge grin that Haruka tries not to focus on due to the man’s crooked teeth.

“Can I have six sodas please?” Haruka requested prompting the bartender to start pouring the drinks. “Do you know there is a psychotic Mightyena roaming around in the woods?” Haruka mentioned which causes everyone in the tavern to stop what they are doing and stare at the tall blonde.

“What has she done now?” Makoto groaned.

“We don’t talk about it in these parts.” The bartender said in a creepy tone.

“But it is roaming around outside your town.” Ami said puzzled.

“That mangy mutt attacked my friend Mako.” Haruka looks over at the table where her friends are sitting at.

“Which one is Mako?” The bartender asked.

“The one with the huge tits.” Haruka replied followed by the Nuzleaf lowering its sunglasses to gawk at Makoto’s breasts which the brunette becomes aware of prompting her to cross her arms over her chest while the other customers resume to their business.

“Are you folks talking about Patches?” Asked an elderly woman who is sitting a few stools away from where Haruka is standing.

“I beg your pardon.” Haruka said dumfounded.

“Don’t listen to her, she is batshit crazy!” The bartender remarked.

“Says the guy who likes to wipe his snot on pies!” The elderly woman retorted causing a customer who is eating an apple pie to abruptly drop his fork in disgust.

“I do not do that!” The bartender said offended.

“Patches does not mean no harm, you probably just provoked her.” The elderly woman said in the Pokémon’s defence.

“Explain why ‘Patches’ used my friend as a scratching post.” Haruka questioned.

“She was probably guarding her territory.” The elderly woman answered.

“Whatever.” Haruka snatches half a dozen packets of straws and grabs the black circular tray with her group’s drinks.

“If you plan on going back into those woods remember to stay on the road and keep clear of the moors.” The bartender warned.

“Beware the moon, lad.” The waitress added as she walked past.

“I’m a woman!” Haruka said angrily before carrying the tray of refreshments over to the table where her companions are sitting at.

“What was that about?” Michiru asked out of curiosity while she assisted the tall blonde in handing everyone their drinks.

“Something about staying on the road and to keep clear of the moors also beware the moon.” Haruka takes a seat between Michiru and Minako.

“The moors? There are no moors around here.” Ami stated.

“What is this, Hound of the Baskervilles?” Rei sips her soda through a red straw.

“What if there are lycanthropes out there?” Minako said with exaggeration before putting a yellow curly straw in her drink.

“Werewolves are a myth!” Makoto takes a sip of her drink and is satisfied with its taste. “Mmm, say what you want about The Slaughtered Mareep but they serve good drinks.”

“That’s because they are made from Mareep’s blood.” Haruka joked causing the brunette to spit out a mouthful of her drink over her shoulder but it soaks a man wearing a trench coat.

“I am so sorry; my friend was being an idiot.” Makoto stares angrily at Haruka who is sniggering into her soda; however the man ignores her apology and storms out of the tavern.

“Screw you too, bub.” Haruka muttered followed by her putting two straws in her drink for her and Larvitar who jumps up and sits on its trainer’s lap before slurping down on the drink.

“Drink up buttercup.” Minako said playfully to Larvitar when suddenly Artemis starts meowing and looks up at the blonde affectionately. “Awww Artemis, how can I forget my favourite pussy?” Minako teased causing Ami to slightly choke on her drink.

“Ta-dah!” Minako pulls out a litre bottle of Moomoo Milk from her bag.

“How did you fit that in your bag?” Ami asked after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“This bag has more pockets than you think.” Minako replied in a sassy manner before pulling out an orange bowl from her bag and she pours the milk into the bowl which she puts on the floor for Artemis.

“Where were you attacked by the Mightyena?” Rei asked whilst she rested her chin on the heel of her hand before an ice cube unexpectedly hits her on the knuckles. “OW!” Rei shakes her hand in pain.

“Rei, did that hurt?” Haruka said concerned.

“Of course that fucking hurt, it is ice!” Rei replied infuriated.

“Oh, next time Larvitar can throw grapes.” Haruka said humorously.

“Don’t throw anything!” Rei scolded while Michiru is trying not to laugh and Larvitar is sucking on a slice of lemon that the aquanette gave it.

“It attacked us out in the woodlands just south of the town; there is a dirt path that goes through it.” Makoto explained to ease the tension.

“Why did you not take Route 101?” Ami tends to Rei’s hand but the hothead assures her she is alright.

“Route 101?” Haruka and Minako said in bewilderment prompting the blue haired genius to point towards the window where outside there is a clearly noticeable sign that reads ‘Route 101’ and it displays an arrow pointing to the grassy path.

“How did we not notice that?” Makoto said astonished.

“Because you three are idiots.” Rei stated causing the trio to glare at the raven haired woman.

“It is getting dark maybe we should find an inn to stay at.” Michiru recommended.

“Doesn’t this town have a Pokémon Center?” Minako asked whilst she gives Artemis a pink Pokéblock.

“The town’s inn is the Pokémon Center.” Ami pointed out.

“That is odd but who gives a shit, let’s book us some rooms and ransack the mini fridge!” Haruka knocks back the rest of her drink and lets out a loud belch which encourages the other customers to cheer and applaud while her companions look at her repulsed except Minako who is cackling like a hyena as she repeatedly slams the palm of her hand on the table.

* * *

 

A few minutes later the gang arrive outside the inn which is only a short walk away from The Slaughtered Mareep. “The Watership Down Inn?” Rei said unimpressed reading out the inn’s sign.

“Seriously, who names these places?” Makoto questioned while Ami inspects a plaque on the wall left to the front door.

“No rabbit Pokémon were harmed during its construction.” The bluenette read out.

“Bullshit.” Haruka coughed before the group enter the building and they approach the main desk where they are welcomed by a young woman with pink hair that is tied back into two loops.

“Hello and welcome to The Watership Down Inn. My name is Nurse Joy, how may I be of service?” The woman greeted in a joyful manner.

“Why is this place named The Watership Down Inn?” Michiru inquired.

“Honestly I do not have a clue; since I am the ‘youngest’ of my sisters and cousins I was transferred here from the Kalos region.” Nurse Joy explained with a slight lack of enthusiasm.

“Can we book some rooms for the night?” Haruka requested.

“Unfortunately we only have one room left due to a hunting party checking into the other rooms.” Nurse Joy replied before the group hear loud cheering coming from the sitting room where there are several men boasting and laughing loudly.

“Let me guess, that would be the hunting party?” Minako assumed.

“I already do not like them.” Makoto said with distaste as she observes the gun cases and pelt sacks.

“You and me both.” Nurse Joy added.

“If you are not too fond of them then why don’t you tell them to get lost?” Rei said with crossed arms.

“As much as I would like to, but my oath as a nurse forbids me from turning away an injured Pokémon.” Nurse Joy replied. “Fucking oath.” She then muttered to herself followed by louder cheering from the hunters.

“Keep it down!” Haruka said with a raised voice which gains the party’s attention.

“Haruka Tenoh, I knew you were going to be the death of me!” Makoto grabs the taller woman by the shoulders and lightly shakes her but she abruptly lets go of her ally when she notices one of the hunters approaching them, he is very tall and muscular with broad shoulders and slick black hair that is tied back in a short ponytail.

“You lovely young ladies haven’t seen a Mightyena by any chance, have you?” The hunter asked with a devious smile.

“No because only Poochyenas are found in the area.” Ami answered with confidence.

“Do not play dumb, I heard the crackpots in this town rambling about it in The Butchered Flaaffy!” The huntsman retorted.

“Actually it is The Slaughtered Mareep...sadly.” Makoto corrected.

“Even we did know where it was, why should we tell you? You will just go out there with your cronies and hunt the poor creature.” Michiru said whilst she looks fiercely at the hunter.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had feelings for this monster.” The hunter presumed.

“It’s no monster...I’m sorry but what is your name?” The aquanette asked.

“Tedi Kuma.” The hunter replied.

“It’s no monster, Tedi. You are!” Michiru theatrically accused.

“Technically the word Pokémon is short for pocket monster.” Ami pointed out which Michiru replies with a stern expression on her face.

“Wait a minute; did you say your name is Tedi Kuma?” Rei questioned.

“Why yes I did.” Tedi sneered.

“Your name is Teddy Bear?” Haruka said in amazement followed by Minako giggling to herself but the blondes’ Pokémon gains Tedi’s interest.

“What lovely Pokémon you have, particularly that Meowth. It has a very distinctive bronze coat.” Tedi complimented in a suspicious tone.

“H-He has plenty of calcium in his diet.” Minako said with unease while Artemis takes cover behind her legs and hisses at Tedi.

“Really?” Tedi said unconvinced. “Now if you don’t mind we have a trophy to collect!” He added before slowly striding back to the other hunters.

“We need to find the Mightyena before the hunters do.” Makoto stated.

“We should probably heal our Pokémon first.” Ami advised.

“Agreed.” Rei replied before Larvitar runs between her legs causing her to stagger. “That thing needs a leash.”

* * *

 

Later that evening the gang are wandering through the dense woodland where Makoto was attacked earlier, each of them is wielding a flashlight while Artemis is ahead of the group and Larvitar is sitting on Haruka’s shoulders.

“How are we meant to find the Mightyena?” Makoto realised.

“With this!” Ami gets out a compact, ice blue gadget that she unfolds to reveal a computer screen.

“That is a funky gizmo.” Haruka commented as she peered over Ami’s shoulder.

“Don’t you have a PokéNav Plus?”

“No.” Haruka replied.

“Did you travel through Littleroot Town?” Michiru questioned.

“Yeah.” Haruka then replied.

“Did you visit Professor Tomoe?” Rei asked.

“Of course.” Minako answered.

“Then how come you didn’t get your PokéNavs from the Professor?” Ami said curiously.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

Haruka, Minako and Makoto are in Professor Tomoe’s lab where he has just handed them their Hoenn Pokédexes. “Thank you Professor.” Makoto said before admiring the device.

“Here are some Poké Balls and Potions.” The Professor then hands them the items whilst sniggering to himself sinisterly.

“Did you tamper with these?” Haruka accused.

“What? No.” Professor Tomoe said in a calm manner while the trio look at him apprehensively.

“Alright we conquered Kanto and Johto, now let’s fuck up Hoenn!” Minako declared.

“YEAH!” Haruka and Makoto high-five each other while a Mudkip looks at them in terror before the trio cheer as they exit the lab, however Professor Tomoe notices the three PokéNavs on his desk.

“Wait. Stop. Comeback.” The Professor called out lethargically but the trio are skipping away outside with their arms interlocked as they advance towards a dirt path. “Fucking teenagers.” Professor Tomoe sighed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

“Shit.” Makoto said in a low tone.

“How did that guy become a Professor?” Haruka stops and shines her flashlight on the ground where there is a trail of paw prints. “Bingo!”

“This is the perfect opportunity to activate the Detector Mode on the DexNav App.” Ami presses a button on her device which lets out a high-pitched alarm causing a flock of Taillow to fly off followed by the sounds of Poochyenas howling in the distance. “Sorry, I pressed the wrong button.”

“Why do we keep scaring off the birds?” Makoto then glances down to observe a Wurmple wiggling away. “And the bugs!”

“We need to find Mightyena before the hunters do.” Michiru urged, suddenly Ami’s PokéNav starts flashing.

“I’ve got a lock.”

“Let’s get dangerous!” Haruka said menacingly before the gang follow Ami who leads them deeper into the woods.

“The Mightyena is just past these bushes.”

“Did any of you guys bought silver bullets?” Minako questioned.

“Werewolves are a fucking myth!” Rei firmly stated before the group navigate through some bushes to find the Mightyena playing with five fuzzy Poochyena pups.

“The old lady was right, Patches was just guarding its territory to protect its pups.” Haruka realised.

“Awww!” Michiru, Minako, Makoto and Ami said adoringly.

“Patches?” Rei said with a raised eyebrow, suddenly the gang can hear a commotion nearby persuading Makoto to throw a bag of Pokémon treats further into the woodland to lure the Mightyena and her pups away.

“Guard the pups while I deal with Tedi.” Michiru instructed the others who take cover in the bushes prior to Tedi emerging from the woods armed with a blunderbuss.

“Where is the beast?”

“It is not here.” Michiru replied with poise.

“Do not lie to me; I followed its tracks to this location.” Tedi stated.

“It is a secret.” Michiru said still unfazed by the tall man’s demeanour.

“It is no secret girl because I already killed the father!” Tedi said sinisterly followed by him making a sliced neck motion which shocks the aquanette. “Now be a dear and tell me where momma dog and her little pups are!” Tedi said aggressively.

“NOOO!” Michiru shoves Tedi to the side and dashes radically into the woods.

“Oh no you don’t!” Tedi releases his Ursaring from its Poke Ball, the bear Pokémon then roars like Chewbacca before pursuing the aquanette by devilishly running on all fours followed closely by its trainer. Afterwards Haruka leaps out of the bushes along with the rest of the group and they can hear the other hunters approaching.

“You guys take care of those Hairy-Backed Marys while I will assist Michiru with the demonic throw rug!” Haruka commanded before she sprints off into Michiru’s direction with Larvitar still on her shoulders.

“Okay ladies it is time for the hunters to become the hunted.” Rei readies a Poké Ball and stands her ground.

“Battle systems activated.” Ami adjusts her glasses and pulls out her Poké Ball.

“Time to take out the trash.” Makoto cracks her knuckles before she readies a Great Ball.

 _“Hi Ci Ya, hold tight!”_ Minako sang whilst performing flirty dance moves followed by Artemis entering a battle stance.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Michiru runs into a clearing in the woods where she elegantly throws a Poké Ball to the ground. “Go Kasumi.” Michiru summoned as the ball opens to reveal a tiny turtle shell that spins in the air until the Squirtle withdraws from its shell before landing on the ground where it performs an alluring hair flip despite the fact it has no hair. “You are such a diva.” Michiru teased prior to the Ursaring abruptly charging out of the woods and slowly advancing towards the aquanette, Tedi then casually strides out of the bushes.

“You think you are so fucking clever.”

“I am cleverer than you that is for sure.” Michiru stated proudly.

“That does it, Ursaring skin that watery tart!” Tedi demanded his Pokémon who approaches Michiru and Kasumi whilst sinisterly sharpening its claws.

“GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU BITCH!” A voice yelled from behind Tedi who turns around to find Haruka standing with her hands on her hips and Larvitar by her feet with its arms crossed.

“Well isn’t it the hero here to save the day.” Tedi said with sarcasm.

“Hey Haruka, how about we double team?” Michiru proposed.

“Whatever you say, doll face!” The taller woman replied.

“Then let’s even the playing field.” Tedi throws out a Poké Ball which releases a Beartic.

“Fuck.” Haruka groaned.

* * *

 

“Persian use fury swipes!” A burly hunter ordered followed by the classy cat Pokémon furiously swiping towards Artemis whilst making angry cougar noises, however Meowth is able to avoid all five swipes.

“Shit.” The Persian’s trainer said in a deep voice.

“Artemis use pay day!” Minako instructed her Meowth who hurls a bombardment of gold coins at the Persian’s face which knocks it out.

“That is bullshit!” The huntsman said in frustration before withdrawing his Pokémon back into its ball.

“Nice one Minako!” Rei praised, she then averts her attention to a hobbit-like hunter who is using a Fearow against the raven haired woman’s Ponyta.

 “Your pony is going down!” The hunter warned.

“My Ponyta is going to flame grill that buzzard of yours!” Rei retorted.

“Fearow use drill peck!”

“Ponyta use flame wheel!”

The two Pokémon charge towards each other and when their moves collide it causes a massive explosion which sends the Fearow blasting off into the woods. “FEAROW!” The huntsman runs after his Pokémon.

“Nice.” Minako complimented with a wink, whereas Makoto and Ami are currently battling an infuriated Primeape.

“Spheal use water gun!” Ami’s Pokémon shoots out a stream of water from its mouth but the Primeape dodges the attack.

“What can that fat seal do?” The short hunter mocked.

“Primeape use cross chop!” The pig monkey Pokémon crosses its forearms to ready its attack.

“Pikachu use thunder wave!” Makoto commanded and her Pokémon’s attack paralyses Primeape on the spot cancelling its cross chop attack.

“Stupid rat!” The hunter exclaimed.

“Spheal use ice ball!” The clap Pokémon creates a ball of ice and bounces it repeatedly at the Primeape.

“Alright time to finish it, Pikachu use thunderbolt!” Makoto instructed followed the electric mouse Pokémon frying the Primeape with its strong electrical attack. “Applesauce bitch!” The brunette remarked.

* * *

 

“Beartic use ice punch on Larvitar! Ursaring use your thunder punch on Squirtle!” Tedi ordered followed by his bear Pokémon throwing elemental punches, Squirtle manages to dodge the attack although Larvitar receives a slight hit but it shakes off the flakes of ice.

“You know you are only pissing him off.” Haruka said with a cocky smirk while Larvitar lowers its brow.

“Kasumi use water gun on Ursaring!” Squirtle locks its tail like a gun and unleashes a strong volume of water from its mouth which causes serious damage to the hibernator Pokémon; however Ursaring has plenty of strength to keep battling.

“Shake it off Ursaring; don’t take crap from that puny squirt toy!”

“Larvitar it is sexy time, use swagger on Beartic!” Haruka takes out her smartphone from the inside pocket of her navy blue sleeveless hoodie and uses the device to play Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5.

“What are you doing?” Michiru whispered to the sandy blonde.

“Watch and be amazed.” Haruka said with a cheeky grin before Larvitar starts swaying its hips to the music.

“If you are trying to confuse my Beartic it is not going to work!” Tedi said confidently however Larvitar’s dancing proves highly effective particularly when it slowly shakes its booty in the air causing Beartic to look at his trainer in bewilderment.

“Beartic attack that thing!” Tedi said in frustration but Beartic attacks itself in confusion.

“Kasumi use rapid spin!”

“Larvitar use take down!”

The combined power of the two Pokémon’s attacks is able to knock out Beartic who Tedi withdraws back into its Poké Ball. “Now you have made me mad!” The hunter said through gritted teeth. “Ursaring use giga impact on Squirtle!” Tedi’s Ursaring charges towards the tiny turtle Pokémon ferociously with red glowing eyes.

“Kasumi quickly use protect!” Michiru said with concern prompting Squirtle to retreat into its shell before creating a protective barrier that withstands Ursaring’s attack.

“Nice tactics Michi.” Haruka said expressing admiration causing the water trainer to blush followed by Kasumi after it withdraws from its shell.

“Damn, Ursaring cannot attack!” Tedi cursed while his Pokémon stands immobilised.

“FINISH HIM!” Haruka yelled in a deep and ominous voice.

“Use water pulse Kasumi!”

“Larvitar use rock slide!”

Squirtle twirls seductively around on the spot whilst generating water before blasting it towards Ursaring whereas Larvitar stomps the ground with force and pumps its fists to propel two chunks of earth towards the Pokémon and both attacks combine to defeat Ursaring.

“Witchcraft!” Tedi commented in astonishment.

“We totally rocked your world creep.” Haruka said smugly with her arms crossed.

“Blasted waterbending reptile and earthbending lizard...thing!” Tedi returns his Pokémon and escapes into the wilderness.

“Well done Kasumi!” Michiru holds up her Squirtle in delight and Kasumi smooches at her.

* * *

 

The next morning the gang exit out of the front door of The Watership Down Inn where they wave goodbye to Nurse Joy and thank her for her hospitality.

“Thanks for the yummy breakfast!” Haruka called out.

“You’re welcome.” Nurse Joy sighed as she looks into the kitchen where there is a huge stack of dirty dishes.

“I feel a lot better after getting my beauty sleep.” Minako commented feeling energetic.

“Easy for you to say, you and Michiru got the bed while I was stuck sleeping in the bathtub.” Makoto said whilst she rolled her shoulders to loosen the muscles.

“You didn’t sleep at the tap end, did you?” Haruka joked when she unexpectedly crosses paths with the elderly woman from the tavern.

“I appreciate you protecting Patches from those dastardly hunters.” The woman thanked.

“What can I say, I am a dog person.” Haruka said humorously.

“It was a treat meeting you, a real treat.” The elderly woman roughly shakes the sandy blonde’s hand before scurrying away.

“What a peculiar woman.” Rei remarked.

“She does have a firm grip though.” Haruka said whilst shaking her hand back and forth before shortly coming to a stop at the opening to Route 102 followed by an awkward silence except for the noise of a chuckle that resembles a woodpecker in the background.

“What the fuck was that?” Haruka said as she glanced around her surroundings.

“I do believe that was a Seedot, the acorn Pokémon.” Ami stated.

“So what now?” Makoto said rubbing her arm prompting Minako to lightly elbow Haruka in the ribs to gain her attention on the aquanette who is unaware of the two blondes exchanging looks at one another.

“Ask her!” Minako whispered with authority persuading Haruka to approach Michiru.

“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but we work well together...so travel with us, maybe.” The sandy haired trainer asked apprehensively whilst rubbing the back of her neck.

“We would love to!” Michiru replied ecstatically as she grabs Haruka’s shoulders.

“Really?” Haruka said in excitement.

“Of course, we are less likely to get attacked by bandits if we travel in a large group.” Ami added leading Makoto to look at the bluenette quizzically.

“You guys aren’t so bad.” Rei said with a hint of a smile.

“Alright, let’s make our way through Route 102 on the road to Petalburg City!” Haruka declared followed by the gang advancing down the path.

 _“On the road to Petalburg City!”_ Minako sang euphorically whilst Rei pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.


	2. On the Road to Petalburg City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travel along Route 102 to Petalburg City and they all start to bond.

_“On the road to Petalburg City!”_ Minako sang enthusiastically as she leads the gang along Route 102.

 _“City!”_ Makoto and Ami cheered from behind the energetic blonde.

 _“I’m on my way, I’m on the road, I’m on the road.”_ Minako snaps her fingers and bops her shoulders whilst she sings.

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Rei muttered in frustration.

 _“On the road to Petalburg City!”_ Minako continued to sing.

 _“City!”_ Makoto and Ami again cheered.

 _“Yeah, Yeah. I’m on the road.”_ The long haired blonde drapes her arms over Makoto and Ami who march along with her.

“Will you knock off that idiotic singing? You have been singing that since we left Oldale Town, which was half an hour ago!” Rei said heatedly whereas Haruka and Michiru are conversing at the back of the group accompanied by Larvitar sitting on its trainer’s shoulders.

“Should we intervene before Rei murders Minako?” The aquanette joked.

“Don’t worry; I know how to diffuse the situation.” Haruka assured confidently.

“You better hurry up because Rei has got that look in her eyes.” Michiru stated.

“Hey guys, how about we find a place to setup camp?” The sandy haired trainer called out.

Ami flips through her guidebook and pauses on the page labelled Route 102, “There is a suitable campsite just up ahead.”

“Sweet.” Haruka commented.

“Alright, I can make my famous Oran Berry stew.” Makoto punches the air in delight.

“Aww, fuck yeah!” Haruka said whilst licking her lips when all of a sudden a young boy pops out of the tall grass and he stands in front of the group of girls with his hands on his hips.

“Jeez, what is your deal kid?” Haruka said startled.

The boy is short with black hair hidden under a red baseball cap that has a blue brim and it is tilted to the side, he is also sporting a blue and yellow striped t-shirt which is a few sizes too big for him over a pair of tight denim shorts. “Which one of you nice ladies would like to challenge me to a Pokémon battle?”

“Oh my god, it is Ness!” Minako cheered.

“How do you know my name?” The boy said astounded.

“Lucky guess, and why are you wearing a dress?” Rei pointed out which encourages Ness to tuck his shirt into his shorts that further reveal the tightness of his bottoms.

“Actually you know what, the shirt was better untucked.” Makoto said whilst shielding her eyes with her right hand, prompting the young boy to untuck his shirt.

“You mentioned a Pokémon battle, I will challenge you!” Haruka declared with a smirk.

“Challenge accepted.” Ness grinned.

“And the winner gets the complete first season of Grey’s Anatomy on DVD.” Ami announced whilst holding out the boxset with a cheesy grin.

“You can keep it.” Haruka said unimpressed whereas Larvitar gags.

“Alright let’s battle, go PK!” Ness summons his Electrike out of its ball.

“Larvitar stretch those legs.” Haruka commanded followed by Larvitar leaping off her shoulders and land on the ground opposite Electrike.

“PK use growl.”

The lightning Pokémon lets out a powerful shockwave from its mouth.

“Ha-ha, your Pokémon’s attack strength has just been lowered.” Ness said with a smug grin.

“Larvitar use takedown!”

Larvitar charges at Electrike which knocks it out with only one hit causing Ness to gawk at his unconscious Pokémon in amazement.

“H-How?” Ness said dumbfounded.

“Sorry kid but my Larvitar is more experienced, I am guessing you only just recently caught your Pokémon.” Haruka explained.

“Yesterday actually!” Ness corrected.

The sandy haired girl sighs.

“How about you go back home and return your father’s shirt.” Rei suggested in a teasing manner which causes the boy to pout and return his Pokémon to their ball.

“Rei leave the poor kid alone.” Michiru approaches the young boy and kneels down in front of him where she hands him a spray bottle containing a Potion. “Spray that onto your weakened Pokémon.”

 “Wow, thank you lady.” Ness stores the potion in his brown leather backpack before scampering off into the tall grass.

“Michi don’t get me wrong that was a sweet gesture and everything, but we needed that!” Haruka pointed out.

“Oh pish posh, we have got plenty.” Michiru waved off with a well-manicured hand persuading Makoto to peek into her tattered backpack and grimace.

“I brought ten bottles of Super Potion back in Oldale Town.” Ami mentioned.

“Well lucky you!” Minako said sarcastically.

“Oldale Town do not sell Super Potions.” Rei said confused.

“I bribed the store owner to show me his secret stock.” The bluenette replied.

“Did you get anything else?” Haruka inquired.

“Besides fifty free Premier Balls, no.” Ami shrugged.

“Nice one Ami!” Haruka lifts the smaller girl off the ground and hugs her before placing her back down on the ground.

“Don’t kid yourself Haruka, Premier Balls are not that good and are better off at the bottom of trash cans then catching wild Pokémon.” Ami said whilst she adjusts her glasses.

“Premier Balls? Oh, I thought you said Ultra Balls.” Haruka slumps her shoulders in disappointment.

“I call dibs on the Premier Balls!” Minako holds up her hand in excitement.

“Why?” Makoto gestures wildly.

“I like the design.” The long haired blonde replied.

“You can’t just carry around fifty useless balls because you like the design.” Rei said exasperated.

“How about we throw them in the river and catch fifty Magikarp so we can start our own private aquarium, and then we could make them evolve so we can have a Gyarados army.” Haruka said with a devious smirk whilst she rubs her hands.

“Holy Neptune!” Michiru said overdramatically.

“Or...we could just setup camp!” Rei said firmly with her hands on her hips.

“Sounds good to me.” Ami whispered ominously as she strolls past her raven haired companion prompting Rei to frantically glance over her shoulders.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon the gang had found a large open patch of grass in the forest where they are currently setting up their campsite.

“C’mon though seriously, our own army of Gyarados. It is foolproof and all we have to do is throw a bunch of balls into a river!” Haruka said whilst she pitches her tent.

“It is not foolproof it is retarded, all we would catch is used condoms!” Rei retorted in her tent as she unfolds her black sleeping bag with flames printed on it.

Makoto turns her head in disgust at Rei’s comment while she cooks a pot of stew on the campfire.

Michiru is sitting on a log opposite the tall brunette. “I actually have to agree with Rei, I have heard rumours that this route is quite the love nest for hormonal teenagers.”

“At least they are wearing protection.” Minako called out from her tent where she is lounging across her sleeping bag with Artemis curled up in a ball next to her while she flicks through a gossip magazine.

“Also do you know how long it would take to evolve fifty Magikarp, the only thing they can do is splash around!” The raven haired girl added.

Ami is seated on a log behind Makoto and she lowers the Hoenn guidebook she is reading. “Actually Magikarps can learn tackle and flail.”

“Yeah when it has gained enough experience.” Rei pointed out.

“That is correct, even though the only thing a Magikarp is useful for is being served steaming on a plate with a side of salad.” Ami remarked.

“Ami, I thought you were training to be a Pokémon veterinarian!” Michiru said in shock.

“Ooh, the mention of salad is making me hungry.” Haruka commented as she salivated.

“You have very strong opinions on Premier Balls and Magikarps, don’t you Ami?” Makoto said whilst she stirs the stew with a wooden spoon.

“And do not get me started on Jynx!” The bluenette stated.

Minako lowers her magazine, “Why?”

“Let’s just say something that disturbing should remain in Saffron City’s back alleys.” Ami’s remark causes Haruka to burst out laughing while Makoto giggles to herself.

“You have made your point.” Minako shrugged before she resumes reading her magazine.

“I am not too fond of them after one rampaged through our campsite and stole one of my bras.” Michiru commented prompting Haruka to dart over and sit next to the aquanette.

“Tell me more.” The sandy haired blonde said fascinated followed by her tent collapsing behind her. “Fuck!” Haruka dashes over to the pile of waterproof flysheet where she notices her Larvitar has yanked out one of the pegs. “How many times have I told you not to do that?”

Larvitar grins at its owner sheepishly.

“Great, now I have to setup my tent...again!” Haruka sighed.

* * *

 

After Haruka has pitched her tent and they have eaten Makoto’s Oran Berry Stew, the group start to chill out at their campsite and release their Pokémon out of their balls. Rei is grooming her Ponyta while her two Murkrows are perched on a tree branch; however her freshly groomed Quilava is rolling around in the dirt.

“I just brushed you.” Rei scolded which her Pokémon ignores and continues to roll around.

Makoto holds out a handful of treats for her Pokémon, “Come and get it guys!” The brunette’s Pikachu and Meganium sprint towards her, except the herb Pokémon stomps past its trainer and starts to munch on the surrounding foliage.

“Mako you better keep your Meganium away from my bags of salad.” Haruka warned as she plays Go Fish with Larvitar and Squirtle.

“She is more preoccupied with the bushes.” Makoto pointed out whereas her Pikachu is nibbling on a treat while making squeaking noises.

“Aww.” Michiru said in adoration while her cross-eyed Psyduck is staring at her encouraging it to grab its trainer’s jaw and turns her head so that she is facing it; however it causes the aquanette’s jaw to click. “Ow!”

Kasumi raises three of its digits on its right arm.

“Have I got any threes?” Haruka asked which the female Squirtle replies by nodding its head, the boyish blonde checks her cards when she notices she has got three threes. “Dammit, Michiru your Kasumi is very good at cards.”

“It is thanks to her that I won at the slots at the Game Corner in Celadon City...and Goldenrod.” Michiru replied prior to her Psyduck abruptly slapping her across the face. “OW!”

“What is the deal with your Psyduck?” Haruka asked followed by her sliding the cards across the tree stump to Kasumi who places its hand atop of Haruka’s and it blows a kiss at the tall blonde causing Haruka to swiftly move her hand away.

“My Psyduck just likes attention.” Michiru feeds the duck Pokémon a stick of dried seaweed when Minako theatrically struts out of her tent where Artemis is taking a nap on her sleeping bag.

“HEY!” The long haired blonde said in an alluring tone with her arms in the air.

“I see Aphrodite has graced us with her presence.” Rei said sarcastically whilst she strokes her Ponyta’s snout.

“Oh Rei you flatterer.” Minako said as she comically blushes before pulling out a Poké Ball and releasing her sinister looking Butterfree that has additional fangs and claws on its feet along with a tuft of fur around its neck and a menacing face while a green liquid is leaking from its mouth.

“What is that?” Rei said in shock. “It looks like something out of a science fiction movie!”

“This is Hentai!” Minako said with a toothy grin.

“Excuse me?” Michiru said with wide eyes, whereas all the Pokémon in the campsite are startled by the Butterfree’s appearance which also causes a massive flock of Taillow to fly away.

Ami unzips her tent and pokes her head out, “What is going on out here?” The bluenette observes the butterfly Pokémon and she retreats back into her tent. “Ah, kill it!”

“C’mon Hentai let’s explore the forest and scare off some doggers.” Minako leads her Butterfree into the forest followed by some Seedots fleeing from the long haired blonde’s Pokémon.

“Now that the train wreck of a bug is gone I can release my Charizard.” Haruka enlarges a Poké Ball with a flame sticker on it. “Go Zuko!”

“Ooh that sounds menacing.” Rei said impressed.

Haruka throws her ball onto to the ground which releases her Charizard who starts breathing fire into the air while Rei is admiring the flame Pokémon; however its demeanour changes when it perceives its trainer. Zuko’s pupils enlarge giving it puppy dog eyes accompanied by its tongue poking out, it holds its arms up to its chest and it folds back its wings giving it a friendlier stance.

“What. Is. That?” Rei said disappointed.

“Zuko, he was my starter Pokémon back in Kanto.” Haruka replied.

Michiru approaches the Charizard who sniffs the aquanette before licking her on the face. “He is a big softie.”

“He is, but he will fire blast you into submission.” Haruka proudly stated as she gives a thumbs up whereas Michiru is scratching Zuko under his chin prompting him to repeatedly pat his foot on the ground in pleasure which causes Psyduck to get jealous and waddle towards Michiru, who it kicks in the ankle.

“OW!” The aquanette clutches her ankle while Haruka picks up the Psyduck and scowls at it.

“You will treat your master with some respect!” Haruka commanded, but the duck Pokémon is just staring hypnotically at her.

“Haruka, be careful of its confusion attack!” Michiru warned.

Haruka accidentally gazes into its eyes causing her to be mesmerized by its intense stare while the Ironside theme plays on Ami’s PokéNav Plus as the bluenette peers out of her tent.

“I am a bagel.” Haruka said entranced prompting Michiru to swiftly return her Psyduck to its Poké Ball before grabbing the sandy haired blonde by the shoulders and gazing into her eyes.

“Haruka?!” The aquanette begins to repeatedly shake Haruka by the shoulders. “Haruka, you are not a bagel! You are not a bagel!”

Meganium loudly belches abruptly after finishing munching on the nearby foliage which snaps Haruka out of her trance.

“What happened?” Haruka said puzzled.

“Psyduck mindfucked you into thinking that you are a pastry.” Rei replied.

“It was super effective.” Ami said in a lowered voice before retreating back into her tent and slowly zipping the entrance back up.

“O-kay.” Haruka said nervously and she leads Zuko into the surrounding forest. Meanwhile, Meganium is nibbling on a stick that it has found on the ground with a dopey expression on its face which gains Makoto’s attention.

“Lita, you shouldn’t eat that! It has thorns on it!” Makoto scolded followed by her tossing the stick away, but Meganium chases after it and the stick lands on Minako’s tent where the herb Pokémon body slams onto the tent which causes Artemis to flee in terror into Haruka’s tent.

“Shit.” Makoto said in a low tone while Meganium is laying on the demolished tent as it continues to nibble on the stick with a dopey expression on its face which causes the brunette to heavily grunt.

* * *

 

Later that night, the group are sitting on logs surrounding the campfire where they are roasting marshmallows. However, Meganium is constantly pestering the group for their sticks of marshmallows.

“Mako, can you return your Meganium to its ball?” Rei said irritated whilst she swats the grass Pokémon away. “It keeps trying to eat my marshmallow.”

“I think she is more interested in the stick.” Makoto replied with her Pikachu asleep on her lap.

Rei sighs in exasperation before yanking the marshmallow off her stick and giving the stick to Meganium to nibble on. “Stupid beast.” The raven haired woman grumbled.

“My tent.” Minako said with a frown whilst she strokes Artemis on her lap.

“You can share my tent since it was my Pokémon that destroyed your tent.” Makoto offered when a rustling noise gains her attention and she gazes at the opened bag of marshmallows on the ground to find Quilava nose deep in the bag. “Get out of there!” Makoto shoos the Pokémon away from the bag and it sits next to Rei on the log.

“Thanks, Mako. However, your tent is too small.” Minako replied.

“Her tent looks like a reasonable size to me.” Michiru commented.

“She shares her tent with Lita.” Haruka pointed out.

“Then return Meganium to its ball.” Rei suggested.

“Lita likes to sleep with me at night because I scare off the Nightman and she…farts when she is nervous.” Makoto explained.

“Nightman?” Rei questioned.

“It is just some stupid campfire story that Haruka told to scare me, Mina, and our Pokémon.” Makoto said unimpressed.

“Oops.” Haruka said with a cocky grin when the group observe Larvitar and Kasumi dragging the remains of Minako’s tent on the ground with sinister expressions on their faces and they fling the tent onto the campfire which antagonises the flame prompting Meganium to flee into Makoto’s tent where it frantically tries to zip up the entrance with its mouth.

“So…how do you three know each other?” Rei asked to change the subject as she gestures at Haruka, Makoto, and Minako.

“Me and Mina were born and raised in Pallet Town and we have been best friends since childhood.” Haruka replied. “We met Mako in Viridian Forest where she was trying to capture a Pikachu.”

“I thought since Mako has a Meganium, she is from the Johto region.” Ami assumed.

“I am, New Bark Town to be precise. I travelled to Kanto so I could capture a Pikachu since there are no wild ones in Johto.” Makoto explained.

“I’m from Ecruteak Town.” Rei mentioned.

“Johto represent.” Makoto fists bumps the raven haired woman.

“What about you Ami?” Minako asked.

“I am from Sandgem Town in Sinnoh where my mother is the region’s Professor.” Ami replied.

Makoto overdramatically gasps. “Your mother is a Pokémon Professor?”

“Did you get a Sinnoh starter Pokémon?” Minako then asked.

“I chose Pipup and it is now a Empoleon.” Ami answered.

“Oooh, where is it?” Minako said in excitement.

“It is in Sandgem Town with my mother. When we arrive at Petalburg City I will transfer it over.” The bluenette replied.

“Yeah, we have got some transferring of our own.” Haruka said with a smirk followed by her and Makoto sniggering amongst themselves.

Rei raises a suspicious eyebrow, “What are you transferring over?”

“No spoilers.” Makoto giggled.

“Where are you from, Michi?” Haruka asked the aquanette.

“Like you and Mina, I am also from Kanto. I was born in Cerulean City.” Michiru replied.

Haruka rubs her chin in thought, “How come we never crossed paths?”

“Dumb luck.” Rei teased.

Haruka then realises something. “Were you the trainer that the Squirtle was reserved for in Pallet Town?”

“Yes, I was.” Michiru said in a sassy manner.

“Shut. Up.” Makoto said dumfounded when a Noctowl unexpectedly crash lands into Michiru’s tent.

“What the fuck?!” Rei gazes at the owl Pokémon as it swiftly hops back onto its feet and it approaches Haruka, who removes the parcel from the harness strapped on the Pokémon and she reads the label.

“It is from Professor Tomoe.” Haruka rips the packaging off while the Noctowl flies off. “Sweet, it is our PokéNav devices.” The sandy haired blonde hands Makoto and Minako their devices.

Minako inspects her device, “Oooh!”

“Yeah!” Makoto said in a deep voice.

“Hey Michi, would you like to register your number on my PokéNav?” Haruka said flirtatiously as she hands her device to the aquanette.

“Sure thing, Haruka.” Michiru replied whilst she registers her number in a seductive manner whereas Rei gazes at the pair with a puzzled expression on her face.

“What the fuck?” Rei muttered to herself before Minako shoves her PokéNav under the raven haired woman’s nose.

“Rei, do you want to register your number on my PokéNav?” The long haired blonde asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Fine.” Rei sighed and she registers her number. “I am going to regret this.”

Makoto and Ami also register their numbers into each other’s devices while Larvitar and Kasumi are munching on the bag of marshmallows.

“What are the sleeping arrangements?” Minako mentioned.

* * *

 

“Rats!” Rei crosses her arms in a huff as she lays on her back in her sleeping bag whereas Minako is rolling out her sleeping bag next to the raven haired woman.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Rei.” Minako playfully teased. “I can’t sleep in any of the other tents. Mako’s is too small, Haruka snores, Michiru’s is filled with Noctowl feathers, and I dread to think what crazy shit Ami would do to me while I was sleeping.”

“Ami is harmless.” Rei then observes the long haired blonde’s sleeping bag that depicts an animated young woman with pink hair and she is holding a microphone. “What is that?”

“It is my Jem sleeping bag. Isn’t it cool?” Minako said with a cheesy grin.

“No, it is not cool!” Rei retorted.

* * *

 

“Kasumi, can you scoot over a bit?” Michiru said in a lowered voice to her Squirtle, who is ignoring her by pretending to be asleep. “Kasumi?” The aquanette sighs and rolls over onto her other side, but Kasumi’s shell keeps nudging her in the ribs.

“Bed hog.” Michiru muttered to herself and she overdramatically storms out of her tent whereas Kasumi stretches out in the sleeping bag before she starts munching on the bag of marshmallows.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Haruka is lounging in her sleeping bag with Larvitar on her lap whilst they watch Gotham on her tablet and share a bag of salad.

“Bruce and Selina are _so_ going to get together.” Haruka commented followed by Larvitar prodding the screen which causes the video to pause. “Can you stop doing that?” The sandy haired blonde resumes playing the video where the scene switches to Barbara Kean and Renee Montoya laying naked in bed.

“So that is how those girls like to play it.” Haruka said with a devious smirk. “Ohh.”

“Haruka?” A voice whispered outside the entrance of her tent.

“I swear I am not watching porn!” Haruka frantically tries to pause the video, but Larvitar keeps prodding the screen.

“It is me, Michiru.” The aquanette whispered. “Kasumi is hogging my sleeping bag.”

Haruka perks up and hands Larvitar her tablet, “Come in.”

Michiru unzips the entrance and enters the tent followed by her zipping back up the tent. “I am not interrupting you, am I?”

“Of course not.” Haruka waves her hand dismissively. “Me and Larvitar were just chillaxing whilst watching Gotham.”

“Do you mind if I join you?” Michiru asked.

“Nah.” Haruka averts her attention to Larvitar. “Move.” The blonde asked firmly prompting Larvitar to scoot closer to its trainer whilst it glares at her and Michiru slides into the sleeping bag next to Larvitar.

“Is this sleeping bag a double?” The aquanette asked out of curiosity.

“It is a single, Meganium stretched it out when she snuck into my sleeping bag one night after a swarm of Zubats spooked her.” Haruka explained.

“You and your friends’ Pokémon are a bit…unorthodox.” Michiru commented.

“What about your flirty Squirtle or abusive Psyduck, not to mention Rei’s spastic horse?” Haruka said amused.

“Ponyta is not a spastic.” Michiru said slightly offended.

“Then why does it gallop like a drunk?” Haruka pointed out.

“I guess none of our Pokémon are normal.” Michiru replied.

“Neither are us, look at Mina.” Haruka joked and the pair start giggling amongst themselves when they suddenly hear rustling outside the tent.

Michiru grabs the sandy haired woman’s arm, “What was that?” Haruka is suddenly feeling hot from the contact whereas Larvitar deviously smirks before the Pokémon resumes watching Gotham.

Haruka nervously tugs on the collar of her t-shirt. “It can’t be a wild Pokémon or intruder, as Larvitar is not going apeshit with a nutcracker.”

The entrance of the tent starts to slowly unzip persuading Larvitar to swiftly grab a nutcracker, the tent opens to reveal Psyduck with white glowing eyes followed by a flash of lightning.

“Holy Jumpin’ Jiminy, Michi!” Haruka exclaimed.

“Psyduck, I do not recall letting you out of your ball.” Michiru said confused. “Actually, I don’t think I returned you to your ball.”

“Are you telling me that your Psyduck has been creeping around the campsite?” Haruka questioned while Psyduck stares at the sandy haired blonde menacingly. “Michi, help.”

Larvitar grabs a handful of Skittles out of a packet and it flings them out of the tent causing Psyduck to chase after the Skittles.

“Taste the rainbow…you psychotic duck.” Haruka remarked.

* * *

 

The next morning, the group are continuing along Route 102 where Ami is assisting Minako and Makoto with setting up their PokéNav devices while Haruka, Michiru, and Rei are conversing behind them.

“Last night was fun.” Haruka commented.

“It was, that TV show Gotham is very addictive.” Michiru stated. “Again, I do apologise for Psyduck waking you up by sticking your foot in its mouth.”

“No probs, it actually felt nice in a really fucked up sort of way.” Haruka said amused.

“Speaking of fucked up, why did you say my Ponyta gallops like a drunk?” Rei mentioned.

“I saw how that horse was running away from Hentai.” The sandy haired blonde said with a devious smirk.

Rei pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, “Ponyta is not a horse, it is a pony.”

“Then why is it called the Fire-Horse Pokémon?” Haruka pointed out.

Rei gets her PokéDex out and looks up Ponyta. “Holy shit, you are right.”

“Told you.” Haruka said a smug grin.

“It is a pony.” Rei grumbled and she struts off.

“Hey Mako, check out my sexy setup.” Minako holds up her PokéNav Plus which is displaying a Nurse Joy doing a pin-up girl pose prompting the robust woman to heavily grunt. “What is your display like?”

Makoto holds up her device to display a Miltank that is standing upright with its hooves on its hips proudly showcasing its udder next to a slogan that says ‘Got Milk?’

“I really like MooMoo Milk.” Makoto commented.

“Aww, me too.” The long haired blonde said in excitement.

“No shit, you keep a big bottle of it in your bag.” Makoto joked.

“Guys, there is Petalburg City.” Ami points to the city skyline ahead prompting the others to cheer.

“CAW-CAW!” Haruka, Minako, and Makoto yell whilst flapping their arms like wings in a goofy manner.

“What the fuck?!” Rei said dumbfounded.

Makoto clears her throat. “Sorry you had to see that.”

“Alright ladies, adjust your bras and ready your tampons! We are at Petalburg City!” Haruka swaggers on ahead followed by Minako.

 _“We are at Petalburg City!”_ The long haired blonde sang.

“Shut up.” Rei said through gritted teeth.

 _“City!”_ Makoto and Ami both sang.


	3. Petalburg City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at Petalburg City where they get involved into some wacky mishaps.

The group are leisurely strolling through the city that is surrounded by lush forest, it is teeming with nature, and there is a hint of fresh ocean air. The group are glancing around the various stores and restaurants when Haruka notices a familiar building with a red roof.

“Sweet, the Pokémon Center! I can trade over some of my Pokémon!” The sandy haired blonde dashes towards the building where a young female trainer is exiting out through the automatic doors at the main entrance. “Move, bitch!” The tall blonde shoves the other trainer out of the way and skids to a stop at the PC.

“Sorry about my friend, she gets overexcited.” Makoto said apologetically to the trainer. “Oh my god, they have got a café.” The brunette drops the trainer and walks at a fast pace towards the snack bar.

“Wait for me!” Minako prances after Makoto followed by Michiru and Rei whereas Ami joins Haruka at the PC where the sandy haired blonde is transferring her Pokémon in a menacing manner.

“You remind me of myself back in my computer club days.” The blue haired genius commented.

Haruka stares at Ami with unease, “That is a bit creepy.”

Meanwhile, the others are seated in a booth where Michiru is reading about the city in Ami’s guidebook.

“We should probably visit some stores and stock up on supplies.” The aquanette suggested.

“Why?” Minako asked.

“Gee, let me think. Maybe because you need a new tent.” Rei said sarcastically.

“Also, Petalburg Woods is our next destination.” Michiru added.

“Oooh, I can pick some more berries.” Makoto said in excitement.

“Just make sure you don’t pick any poisonous ones.” Minako playfully teased.

“Girl, I know my berries.” Makoto remarked in a sassy manner followed by Haruka and Ami re-joining them at the booth.

“Yo, Big Tits. The PC is free.” Haruka gestures at the computer prompting Makoto to heavily grunt before sliding out of the booth and advancing towards the PC.

“Me next!” Minako said energetically.

“So Haruka, what Pokémon did you transfer over?” Michiru asked out of curiosity.

“No spoilers, Dollface.” Haruka winks at the aquanette.

“Haruka, stop.” Michiru giggled.

“Yes, stop.” Rei said unamused.

“Look at you two bonding.” Minako said in a flirty manner.

“W-What?!” Haruka said trying to act casual. “I was just saying that…Michi…Uh…Shut up, Mina!”

Minako winks at the sandy haired blonde whilst licking her lips when Makoto re-joins the group. “Sweet vajayjay, the PC is free!” The long haired blonde leaps out of her seat and skips over to the computer.

“I hate to think what fucked up Pokémon she is transferring over.” Rei remarked.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Haruka joked.

Michiru raises a curious eyebrow, “Please don’t tell me she has a sex-obsessed Staryu.”

“Or a Snorlax who has a weird fetish for sausages.” Ami added.

“How did you know?” Haruka said with a hint of sarcasm.

“It was just a guess, Darling.” Michiru said playing along and the pair burst out laughing whereas the others stare questionably at them.

* * *

 

Later that day, the group go shopping for supplies at the Petalburg Poké Mart where Haruka is casually booting her jampacked shopping basket across the floor as she browses at the shelves of items while Larvitar sits on her shoulders.

“Are you even looking at the stuff you put in your basket?” Rei questioned with her hands on her hips.

“Of course!” Haruka suddenly notices a shelf full of bags of pretzels and snatches a bag. “Alright, Pika Pretzels!”

“Seriously?” Rei said unimpressed.

“It’s Pika Pretzels! Their taste is electric!” Haruka said energetically with a thumbs up prompting Rei to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh.

“Hey Haruka, they have got Jigglypuff Marshmallows!” Minako yelled from across the store.

“Sweet Mina, grab me a bag!” Haruka shouted back.

“Don’t worry, I am getting shit loads!” Minako shoves a bunch of the marshmallow bags into her basket which causes Makoto to heavily grunt.

Meanwhile, Michiru and Ami are browsing at the Pokémon Potions and Antidotes.

“Hmmm…they have got Super Potion.” The bluenette grabs a few bottles and puts them in her basket.

“And Parlyz Heal.” Michiru puts a bottle in her basket when she feels something tugging on the hem of her skirt, she gazes down to find Kasumi holding up a bag of candy necklaces with a big grin on her face.

“Go on then.” The aquanette said with a smirk and Kasumi drops the bag of candy into the basket before sauntering off to the next aisle.

“I really do like Kasumi.” Ami commented and she observes Haruka sneaking up behind the unbeknownst aqua haired woman, the tall blonde holds up a finger to her mouth in the ‘Shh!’ motion and Ami smirks in a menacing manner.

Michiru raises a suspicious eyebrow, “What is up with you?”

“I was…just thinking of a funny penis joke that Mina told me.” Ami said nervously. “Why did I say that?” The bluenette muttered to herself.

Michiru’s eyes widen, “Pardon?”

“Surprise!” Haruka said in a raised voice in the aquanette’s ear which startles her and causes a bottle of Full Restore to fall out of her basket followed by it smashing on the floor. “Oops!”

Michiru swiftly regains her composure. “Don’t worry about it, Haruka. I can reimburse the store.”

“Michi, Full Restores cost like 3,000 Poké Dollars!” Haruka exclaimed.

“It is a good thing I have this.” Michiru holds up a gold-level membership credit card in a sassy manner.

“The Kaioh’s spare no expense.” Ami commented.

“Michiru Kaioh, you sexy bastard.” Haruka said with a shit-eating grin prompting Michiru to caress the sandy haired blonde’s cheek with the back of her hand before strutting towards the checkout leaving Haruka dumbfounded.

“Oooh!” Makoto and Minako said in unison.

“You are _so_ in.” Ami said hyped up.

“What did I miss?” Rei intervened.

“Let’s just say that, I think I know who are sharing a hotel room tonight.” Minako said saucily. “Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.” The long haired blonde repeatedly nudges Rei with her elbow to the raven haired woman’s annoyance whereas Makoto laughs like Muttley.

“Knock it off you guys.” Haruka grabs her shopping basket and walks at a fast pace towards the checkout. “C’mon, Larvitar.” The Rock Skin Pokémon abruptly drops the tin of baked beans it was trying to chew into and follows its trainer.

Haruka approaches the checkout where Michiru is handing over her credit card to the store clerk to pay for her shopping.

The store clerk scans the credit card and hands it back with the receipt. “Next.”

Haruka heaves the basket full of items onto the counter and the clerk apprehensively starts scanning the items. “I have a fast metabolism.” The sandy haired blonde said nonchalantly with her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

“I’m not judging.” The clerk replied. “If you are interested, we are selling Escape Rope at half price.” He gestures to the display rack on the counter.

“Does Escape Rope work on jealous ex-girlfriends?” Haruka said amused, but the store clerk stares at her unimpressed. “It is a joke, lighten up.” The sandy haired woman muttered while the others form a queue behind her.

A man wearing a trench coat and a fedora suddenly stalks towards the counter where he snatches an Escape Rope. “Excuse me.” The man said in a grizzly voice. “I would like to buy this Escape Rope and bags the size of a head.”

“Get to the back of the line, Asshole.” Rei interrupted.

The man grumbles and advances towards the main doors of the store. “I will be back at dusk.”

“Dusk? Who the fuck talks like that?” Haruka said confused.

“Ignore him, he is crazy enough to live in a cabin in Petalburg Woods.” The clerk replied.

“Enough said.” Rei said in a lowered voice.

“Do you have any Ultra Balls?” Haruka asked out of curiosity.

“We do, but we are currently out of stock.” The clerk answered. “We do have Great Balls and our Premier Balls are at a discounted price.” He points to the bargain bin filled with the balls.

“Told you.” Ami whispered to the sandy haired blonde whereas Minako grabs a handful of Premier Balls.

“Mina, can you stop wasting your Poké Dollars on those worthless piles of shit?” Rei said in frustration prompting Makoto to snigger.

“You never know, they might catch something useful.” Minako winks at the raven haired woman.

“Doubtful.” Rei remarked.

* * *

 

“The Breloom Hotel.” Haruka said as she read out the sign of the 4-Star hotel which has a large lush garden area surrounding the hotel where three Breloom are currently playing.

“The owner of the hotel named it after his favourite Pokémon and he actually owns those three.” Ami pointed out and they observe one of the Breloom as it deeply inhales the scent of a bunch of flowers with a goofy expression on its face.

“It must really like those flowers.” Rei commented.

“Even though it is actually smelling dandelions.” Makoto stated when suddenly a large mushroom is thrown at Rei’s breast.

“Who threw that?” The raven haired woman said annoyed.

“I think it was them.” Minako points to the other two Breloom that are throwing mushrooms at each other with sinister expressions on their faces.

“They are like a pair of naughty schoolboys.” Michiru remarked.

“We should probably check in.” Ami suggested and the group enter the hotel through the glass revolving doors whereas a Breloom is mounting another whilst it shoves a handful of mushrooms into its face.

The group approach the reception desk where they are greeted by a young female receptionist. “Welcome to the Breloom Hotel, would you like to check in?”

“Yes please, could we have three twin rooms for one night?” Haruka asked.

“Of course, just give me a few minutes to book you in.” The receptionist starts typing on her computer when Haruka notices Larvitar holding the mushroom that was thrown at Rei.

Haruka grabs the mushroom, “You are not using this.” The sandy haired woman tosses the mushroom over her shoulder where it hits a Vigoroth which causes the Wild Monkey Pokémon to drop the luggage it was carrying and fall down the stairs knocking it out unconscious.

“How will you be paying?” The receptionist inquired.

“With this.” Michiru hands the receptionist her credit card.

The receptionist scans the credit hand and hands it back to the aquanette along with six key cards. “I have booked you into rooms 7, 8, and 9 on the second floor. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.” Michiru replied before the group are approached by another Vigoroth and a Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon kindly takes Michiru and Ami’s bags whereas the Vigoroth snatches Rei and Makoto’s bags.

“Watch it!” Rei warned, but the Vigoroth hisses at her and the group enter the elevator where Vigoroth punches the button for the second floor.

“Man, somebody shit the bed this morning.” Haruka muttered followed by an awkward silence while ‘The Imperial March’ plays in the style of traditional elevator music until the elevator arrives on the second floor. The group follow Machoke and Vigoroth to their rooms where Machoke uses a keycard to open one of the rooms and it delicately places Michiru’s bag in the room. Vigoroth, on the other hand, is furiously swiping the key card in the lock before it kicks the door open and flings Rei’s bag into the room followed by the sound of something smashing.

“Dude, what is your problem?” Rei storms into her room while Machoke places Ami’s bag in her room.

“Thank you, Machoke.” The bluenette gives the Pokémon a green Pokéblock.

“So, who is sharing with who?” Minako said in excitement.

“Mako, you can share with me.” Ami offered.

“Sure.” Makoto shrugged and Vigoroth tosses her bag into the room which knocks over a lamp prompting the brunette to heavily grunt.

“I am going to take a shower before dinner.” Minako said as she struts into Rei’s room and she enters the bathroom.

“Mina, get out of my room!” The raven haired said annoyed whilst banging on the bathroom door. “You fucker!”

“I think you mean _our_ room.” The long haired blonde called out.

“I guess we are roomies.” Haruka said with a sheepish grin to the aquanette.

“Guess we are.” Michiru releases Squirtle from her Poké Ball and the tiny turtle Pokémon dashes into the room with Larvitar.

“Larvitar, if you ransack the minifridge I will beat you with a dirty sock!” Haruka playfully warned. “I shit you not!”

* * *

 

The next morning, the group are eating breakfast in the hotel’s large dining area while a Mr. Mime performs a traditional mime routine.

“After we have breakfast there is an outdoor activity store we need to check out as Mina needs a new tent and Mako needs a new bag.” Michiru suggested followed by Kasumi pouring her a glass of orange juice. “Thank you.”

“These scrambled eggs are the tits.” Haruka commented. “Waiter, could I have more scrambled eggs please?” The sandy haired woman gains the attention of the Vigoroth that Larvitar hit with a mushroom. “Not you.”

The Vigoroth approaches their table armed with a spoon and a metal bucket filled with scrambled eggs and it aggressively scoops the eggs onto Haruka’s plate.

“Thanks.” Haruka said nervously.

“This hotel is so fucked up.” Rei muttered.

“I know check out the cheesy entertainment.” Minako gestures to the Mr. Mime that is miming pulling a rope until a grand piano suddenly falls on it.

“What the hell?!” Makoto said shocked and the group gaze up at the balcony where two Vigoroths are sniggering amongst themselves.

“Those pair of naughty fleabags.” Rei said unamused.

Mr. Mime crawls out from the wreck of the piano and is approached by Ami who sprays it with a Potion much to the Barrier Pokémon’s enjoyment. Larvitar and Kasumi sneak up behind the two Vigoroths and they each shove one off the balcony causing one to land on the piano and the other onto a table.

“Kasumi, you do not shove people or Pokémon off balconies.” Michiru scolded and she glances at the two unconscious Vigoroths. “Even if they do deserve it.”

“Nice one, Larvitar.” Haruka gives her Pokémon a thumbs up and the aquanette nudges the sandy haired blonde with her elbow. “I mean bad Larvitar, naughty boy.”

“Man, the hotel owner is gonna be pissed.” Makoto joked.

“Totes.” Minako added.

* * *

 

Later that day, the group exit the outdoor activity store after purchasing camping supplies and they advance towards the path that leads to Route 104 when Officer Jenny pulls up her motorcycle.

“Excuse me, ladies. Have any of you seen a Cacturne around here?” Officer Jenny asked out of curiosity.

“No, we haven’t Officer.” Minako said whilst nervously playing with her hair.

Ami observes the Growlithe sitting in the sidecar attached to the motorcycle, “Why is your Growlithe wearing a bulletproof vest?”

“A Pokémon trainer is using his Cacturne to randomly attack trainers and their Pokémon, apparently his Cacturne has a very powerful Bullet Seed attack that can even defeat Fire-type Pokémon.” Officer Jenny explained.

Rei scoffs, “There is no way that fucked up cactus can beat my Ponyta.” Haruka opens her mouth to say something, but the rave haired woman intervenes. “Before you say anything, it is not a spastic horse.”

“I was actually going to call it a mule.” Haruka said with a cocky smirk and Rei stares at her unimpressed.

“Just be careful while you are exploring, this guy is unpredictable.” Officer Jenny warned before riding off on her motorcycle.

“Sounds like this Cacturne is going to be one prickly customer.” Minako joked prompting Rei to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh.

“We better get a move on before we get attacked by that demonic houseplant.” Haruka suggested.

“Alright, off to Petalburg Woods.” Minako skips ahead when she accidentally bumps into young male trainer with long silver hair tied back into a ponytail.

“Hey, watch the fuck where you are going!” The silver haired trainer said annoyed.

“Sorry, it was an accident.” Minako said with a sheepish grin.

“Yaten, what is the holdup?” Another male trainer approaches his friend, his hair is also tied back into a ponytail except he has black hair and he is accompanied by a male trainer with brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

“Sorry, Seiya. This goofy bimbo bumped into me.” Yaten replied.

Makoto cracks her knuckles, “Perhaps someone should teach you some manners, Punk.”

“What are you going to do, beat me up?” Yaten taunted.

“No, I was going to give you an atomic wedgie.” Makoto said amused.

“Back off, Broadzilla.” Seiya lightly shoves the brunette.

“No, you back off.” Haruka pushes Seiya and he falls in a rose thorn bush prompting Minako to giggle.

“Ow, that freaking stings.” Seiya staggers back onto his feet.

“Watch it, Buster.” The brown haired trainer said whilst he scowls at the sandy haired blonde.

“Buster?” Rei said confused.

“Look who finally speaks.” Makoto teased.

“The name is Taiki, you busty fool.” The brown haired trainer retorted.

Haruka, Makoto, and Minako stand toe-to-toe with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki but Michiru stands between them.

“There are other ways to settle this.” The aquanette pointed out.

“The prissy tart is right.” Yaten remarked.

“Yeah!” Taiki approaches Makoto before pulling out a leather glove and slapping her across the face with it. “I challenge you to a duel!”

“Beat it, Doofus!” Makoto backhand slaps Taiki which causes him to fall to the ground.

“That girl has got a good arm.” Taiki muttered to himself and Seiya assists him back onto his feet.

Michiru sighs, “I meant you can settle this with a Pokémon Battle.”

“Good idea, Michi.” Haruka lowers her brow at the three male trainers. “Me, Mako, and Mina against you three peasants.”

Seiya glares at the tall blonde, “We accept your challenge.”

“The rules are simple. 3-on-3 Pokémon Battle, no substitutions, and the last Pokémon standing wins.” Ami explained.

The two groups use an parking lot nearby as an arena while Michiru, Ami, and Rei watch the Battle from a bench.

“Me and the blonde klutz.” Yaten points to Minako. “Go Flareon.”

“If you think you can handle me.” The long haired blonde winks at Yaten.

“I will take the Amazonian.” Taiki challenged Makoto. “Go Vaporeon.”

“I guess that just leaves you and me, Pretty Boy.” Haruka said with a cocky smirk and she readies a Great Ball.

“I am so going to enjoy this.” Seiya said in a lowered voice followed by him throwing a Poké Ball into the arena. “Go Jolteon.”

Ami rubs her chin intrigued, “Eevee evolutions, interesting.”

“Go Hentai.” Minako summons her Butterfree and Yaten stares at the Pokémon with disgust.

“It is a stupid move to use a Bug-type against a Fire-type.” The silver haired trainer remarked.

Minako shrugs, “We’ll see.” The long haired blonde blows a kiss at Yaten.

“Vaporeon, huh?” Makoto rubs her hands in excitement and she tosses an Ultra Ball. “Go Electrabuzz.”

Makoto’s Electrabuzz lands in front of Vaporeon where it repeatedly beats its chest with its fists as it lets off electric sparks.

“Something tells me that thing is savage.” Rei said with unease.

“What a fine specimen.” Ami commented as she observes the Electric Pokémon.

“Nice, Mako.” Haruka praised and she throws her Great Ball. “Go Bamm-Bamm.” The sandy haired blonde summons her Marowak who spins its club like a nunchaku.

“This is going to get violent.” Michiru said in exasperation.

“FIGHT!” A deep voice shouted.

“Who said that?” Minako glances around in confusion.

Yaten seizes the opportunity, “Flareon, use flamethrower!” The silver haired trainer commanded and the Flame Pokémon shoots a stream of fire from its mouth, but Hentai swiftly dodges the attack.

“Nice recovery.” Rei said amazed.

“Hentai use psybeam.”

A peculiar ray is shot out from Hentai’s antennas which critically hits Flareon and confuses it.

“Not bad, for a goofy bimbo.” Minako said with a shit-eating grin whereas Yaten scowls at her.

Meanwhile, Vaporeon uses bubblebeam on Electrabuzz and the Electric Pokémon uses thunder punch to pop the bubbles.

“Excellent job, Electrabuzz.” Makoto complimented. “Now, use thunderbolt.”

Electrabuzz lets out a thunderous roar as a powerful electrical discharge strikes Vaporeon which paralyzes the Bubble Jet Pokémon much to Taiki’s displeasure.

“Shit!”

“Jolteon, use double kick.” Seiya ordered and the Lightning Pokémon uses its hind legs to strike the Bone Keeper Pokémon, but Bamm-Bamm catches Jolteon’s legs and slams it onto the ground.

“Eat dirt, you electric mutt.” Haruka teased. “Now Bamm-Bamm, use bone club.”

Marowak swings its bone like a golf club and whacks Jolteon with lethal force.

“Should one of us stop this before it starts getting out of hand?” Michiru asked.

“I don’t think so, they seem to have everything under control.” Rei replied.

“You were saying.” Ami gestures to Electrabuzz who is repeatedly slamming Vaporeon on the ground by its tail whereas Marowak is beating Jolteon to a pulp with its bone club.

“Your Pokémon are barbarians!” Seiya said shocked.

“Yeah, but we are owning your asses!” Haruka retorted.

“Flareon, don’t take shit from that Mothra wannabe!” Yaten ordered and Flareon shakes off its confusion. “Well done, Flareon! Now, use ember!”

“Hentai, use poison powder!” Minako instructed.

Butterfree unleashes toxic spores that ignite with Flareon’s ember attack, but it causes a negative reaction which results in a massive explosion that knocks out Flareon.

“That’s bullshit!” Yaten said infuriated and he returns Flareon back into its Poké Ball.

“Actually, my Butterfree’s powder attacks are highly flammable.” Minako pointed out while Marowak is continuing to beat Jolteon with its club.

“Jolteon, return.” Seiya sends the Lightning Pokémon back into its ball.

“Flawless as always, Marowak!” Haruka raises her hand to high-five Marowak but the Pokémon uses its bone club instead which clicks her wrist. “Ow, that smarts!”

Electrabuzz is swinging Vaporeon by its tail before flinging it through the rear window of a parked car prompting Taiki to return it to its ball.

“You haven’t seen the last of us!” Seiya yelled and the three male trainers flee towards the Pokémon Center.

“CAW-CAW!” Haruka, Makoto, and Minako flaps their arms like wings in victory.

Michiru raises a curious eyebrow, “You named your Marowak, Bamm-Bamm?”

“It was either that or the Bone Collector.” Haruka replied and she returns Marowak to its ball.

Makoto aims her Ultra Ball at Electrabuzz to return it to its ball but it keeps dodging the return beam. “Electrabuzz, return to your ball.”

Hentai uses sleep powder which releases a sleep-inducing dust around Electrabuzz and the Electric Pokémon falls asleep allowing Makoto to return it to its ball.

“Where the fuck did you catch your Electrabuzz?” Rei questioned.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

Haruka, Makoto, and Minako are standing outside the Power Plant in the Kanto region south of Route 10. The plant was abandoned years ago, though some of the machinery still works, and it is infested with Electric-type Pokémon.

“Alright ladies, we finally made it to the Power Plant.” Haruka said proudly with her hands on her hips.

“Even though we had to battle a horde of Tentacool to get here.” Makoto pointed out.

Minako peeks through the front entrance, “It seems quiet.”

Haruka then peeks through the entrance, “Too quiet.”

The pair of blondes observe a Pikachu running down a corridor and Makoto peers over Haruka’s shoulder.

“Aww, it is so cute.” Makoto commented which scares away the Pikachu.

“Mako, you have already got one.” Haruka said annoyed.

“I know, but they are just so adorable.” Makoto said in awe and she pushes the front doors open but the doors fall off their hinges which scares away a pair of Magnemite.

“Way to go, Man Hands.” The sandy haired blonde playfully teased followed by the trio entering the plant and advancing through a corridor where they find a Electrabuzz thrashing an old vending machine.

“Man, it must really want that candy.” Haruka remarked.

“Old manky candy.” Minako added and the trio hide around a corner.

“Oooh, Electrabuzz! They are very rare Pokémon!” Makoto whispered in excitement before peering around the corner and lowering her brow at the Electric Pokémon. “I want it!”

The trio observe the Electrabuzz throwing the vending machine to the floor and it repeatedly jumps up and down on the vending machine.

“Geez, it is like a kid at Toys “R” Us.” Haruka said in a lowered voice.

“I will create a distraction.” Makoto sneaks over to the fire alarm on the wall where she pulls down the handle but the handle snaps off causing the brunette to gawk at it. Electrabuzz stops what it is doing and it notices Makoto.

“Oh no!” Haruka said in a goofy manner.

“Guys, it is looking at me.” Makoto said nervously before Electrabuzz charges at her wildly as it beats its chest with its fists causing the trio to scream and sprint down a corridor.

“Do you really want to catch that maniac?” Haruka panted as they run.

“Yes!” Makoto swiftly avoids a thundershock. “I do!”

The trio notice a janitor’s closet at the bottom of the corridor, out of instinct they dash into the closet and they hide behind the wall adjacent to the door. Electrabuzz charges into the closet prompting the trio to run out of the closet and shut the door.

“Mako, put those Man Hands to good use.” Haruka ordered whilst she pins her back against the door encouraging Makoto to hold the door with both her hands. However, Electrabuzz starts going berserk by smashing and throwing random objects in the closet.

“That Electrabuzz sure knows how to throw a major bitch fit.” Minako stated.

“Oh, screw this!” Makoto gets out an Ultra Ball and she swiftly tosses it into the closet.

“What was that?” Haruka said in a raised voice.

“I panicked.” Makoto said nervously.

“Guys, its quiet.” Minako pointed out prompting Haruka and Makoto to peek into the closet where they find the Ultra Ball has beeped indicating that the Electrabuzz has been caught.

“Yes!” Makoto cheered and she grabs the Ultra Ball in excitement.

“Congratulations, Mako. You caught a psychopath.” Haruka fists bumps the brunette.

“Yay, we have another addition to our fucked up Pokémon family.” Minako said overjoyed. However, the trio’s celebrations are interrupted by a Voltorb that is sinisterly rolling down the corridor towards them.

“What is that? A jacked-up Poké Ball?” Haruka stares curiously at the Ball Pokémon.

“Haruka, that is a Voltorb.” Makoto said with unease.

The sandy haired blonde gasps sarcastically, “So?”

“So, those things are known to explode unpredictably.” Makoto replied.

The trio gaze at the Voltorb when they hear a strange beeping sound in a style similar to a bomb countdown.

“What is that?” Minako asked whilst glancing around.

“I think it is coming from Voltorb.” The brunette gestures to the Voltorb and the trio observe the Pokémon as it starts to glow whilst it laughs maniacally like Predator.

“I think we should run.” Minako suggested followed by her and Makoto dashing towards the exit whereas Haruka approaches the Voltorb.

“Bend it like Beckham, bitch!” Haruka kicks the Voltorb into a room filled with explosive canisters before catching up to Makoto and Minako.

“Get to the rowboat!” Makoto yelled like Arnold Schwarzenegger and the trio leap out of the small exit doors as Voltorb explodes causing a series of explosions all across the Power Plant.

After the dust clears Minako staggers back onto her feet, “At least the plant is still standing.”

“Just.” Makoto brushes the dirt off her clothes. “At least I caught a Electrabuzz.”

Haruka swiftly glances around, “Where is it?” Where is it?” The sandy haired blonde said in a deep husky voice.

“Where is what?” Makoto asked out of curiosity when an avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage is seen flying out of the roof of the plant and into the horizon. “Was that Zapdos?”

“NOOOO!” Haruka yelled overdramatically as she dropped to her knees.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 

“Are you telling me that you three bozos scared off Zapdos?” Rei said unimpressed.

“Perhaps.” Haruka grins sheepishly at the raven haired woman.

“Because when we got there it was barely standing and it was completely filled with unconscious Electric Pokémon.” Rei explained.

“Don’t blame us, blame that fucking Voltorb.” The sandy haired woman said in her defence.

“That jacked-up Poké Ball had it coming.” Makoto added.

“Should we head off to Route 104?” Ami mentioned.

“Good idea, Poindexter.” Minako playfully teased the bluenette before the group advance towards the path that leads to Route 104.

“It was actually an interesting tale.” Michiru said amused when suddenly a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers and red markings lands on the ground in front of the group.

“Nobody move a muscle.” Ami ordered the others.

Rei sighs, “I don’t think it is dangerous, Ami.”

“Actually, those things are fiercely territorial.” Ami replied and Rei’s eyes widen as she stares at the bird Pokémon.

“What Pokémon is it?” Haruka asked.

“Use your Pokédex, Dumbass.” Rei said frustrated prompting the sandy haired blonde to get out her Pokédex that she uses to scan the Pokémon.

Michiru peers over Haruka’s shoulder to gaze at the screen of the Pokédex, “It is a Taillow.”

“I’m going to catch it.” Haruka said with a smirk and she readies a Poké Ball.


	4. A Nightmare in Petalburg Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travel through Petalburg Woods, but it is being terrorised by a powerful entity.

“Go Poké Ball!” Haruka tosses the ball at the Tiny Swallow Pokémon which holds it inside the capsule. The Poké Ball shakes multiple times until the centre flashes indicating that the Pokémon has been captured. “Yeah, first try baby!”

The sandy haired trainer picks up the ball in excitement before doing the Running Man in a goofy manner. “My first Hoenn Pokémon!”

Makoto fists bumps Haruka, “Well done, Buddy!”

The group suddenly hear a Pokémon shrieking in distress.

“That sounds like a Wurmple.” Ami pointed out followed by the Worm Pokémon swiftly wiggling out of a nearby bush whilst it is being attacked by a pair of Taillow.

“Aww, the poor little thing.” Minako said with a frown.

Rei shrugs, “The Taillow are just catching their dinner.” However, Minako is getting more upset as she observes the Taillow pecking the Wurmple prompting Michiru to get out a Poké Ball and throw it.

“Go, Kasumi.” The aquanette summons the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. “Protect Wurmple.” Squirtle withdraws into its shell and throws itself between the Taillow and the injured Wurmple.

“Go Premier Ball.” Minako winks and flings the ball at Wurmple catching it instantly. Meanwhile, the Taillow are preoccupied with pecking Kasumi’s shell.

“Kasumi, use rapid spin.” Michiru instructed and Squirtle spins around in its shell which scares away the Taillow. “Nice work, Kasumi.”

“That’s right, fly away you annoying buzzards!” Haruka yelled whilst shaking her fist in the air.

Rei pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, “You just caught one of those annoying buzzards.”

“I know, I hope it is the ringleader.” Haruka said with a shit-eating grin.

Ami approaches the long haired blonde, “Congratulations Mina, on your critical capture.”

“A critical what?” Minako said dumbfounded.

“A critical capture is a very rare catching technique in which the Poké Ball will catch the Pokémon upon capture.” Ami explained.

“Fabulous!” Minako said in a high-pitched voice prompting Ami and Rei to facepalm whereas Michiru giggles until she notices a cottage by the pier with a docked sailboat.

“What is that?” The aquanette goes off to inspect the building. However, upon further inspection she is disgusted to find the cottage covered in Wingull faeces and feathers along with the aroma of rotten fish. “Ergh, that stinks.” The aquanette covers her nose and mouth with her hands.

“Hey Michiru, are you okay?” Haruka asked as she approaches the aqua haired woman, but she scrunches her nose when she catches the scent of the faeces and rotten fish. “That is mank!”

The others re-join Haruka and Michiru followed by them immediately covering their noses from the scent except Ami who approaches a wooden barrel filled with fish heads in front of the cottage.

Ami inhales the aroma of the fish whilst she uses her hand to waft the scent into her nose, “Mmm, yeah. You can really smell the ocean.”

“Yo, weirdo! There is a note on the door!” Rei points to a piece of paper nailed to the front door.

Ami inspects the note and she reads out what it says, “Gone shopping, be back in two moon cycles. Mr. Briney.”

“Moon cycles?” Minako said confused.

Haruka sighs, “It better not be that old whack job from the Poké Mart.”

“Can we get away from this Wingull shit hut, please?” Rei said frustrated.

“Actually, that is a good idea. The sun is starting to set.” Ami pointed out. “Luckily, the entrance to Petalburg Woods is up ahead.”

* * *

 

The group are setting up camp in an open area of the woods where Michiru and Rei are putting up the tents whereas Makoto is preparing dinner. Meanwhile, Haruka has gone off to fetch more firewood while Minako and Ami are tending to the injured Wurmple.

“This stew is going to be the tits.” Makoto said with a grin as she stirs the food in a pot over the campfire.

_“Hush, little baby, don’t say a word._

_Mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.”_ Minako sang whilst spraying a Potion on Wurmple.

“Wurmple has made a swift recovery.” Ami stated.

“Who’s a cute little bug! Who’s a cute little bug!” The long haired blonde said in a goofy manner prompting Wurmple to jump up and down in excitement.

Michiru approaches the Worm Pokémon, “Aww, aren’t you a happy little guy.” The aquanette tries to pet Wurmple, but it unexpectedly shoots a string shot causing her to flinch.

“Wurmple?” Minako said curiously as she, Michiru, and Ami observe the Pokémon covering itself with string shot until it emerges as a cocoon.

“Congratulations Mina, your Wurmple has just evolved into a Silcoon.” Ami applauded.

“Wow, that was fast.” Michiru said impressed.

“Caterpie, Weedle, and Wurmple all have the fastest evolution line out of all Pokémon.” Ami mentioned whereas Minako is stroking Silcoon and is completely oblivious to the sticky silk that is covering her hands.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Haruka is carrying a pile of sticks whereas Larvitar is dragging a large branch out of the nearby foliage.

“Larvitar, Buddy. We don’t need firewood that big.” Haruka said amused prompting the Rock Skin Pokémon to fling the branch into a bush which scares away a pair of Zigzagoon. “What have you got against Zigzagoon?”

Larvitar shrugs its shoulders before swiftly turning its head around to gaze into the wilderness.

“Larvitar?” Haruka asked out of curiosity. “There is something out there, isn’t there?”

Haruka and Larvitar glance around their surroundings when suddenly they hear the sound of a little girl’s laughter.

“What the fuck? Who lets their kids out at this time?” The sandy haired blonde questioned and she strolls back to camp. However, Larvitar continues to stare out into the wilderness for a few minutes before re-joining its trainer.

* * *

 

Back at camp, the others are seated on logs around the campfire where Makoto is cooking a stew. Michiru, Ami, and Kasumi are sitting on one log while Minako is sitting on the log opposite with Silcoon whereas Rei is sitting on the log behind Makoto.

Rei points to Silcoon, “That thing better not turn out as fucked up like Hentai.”

“No promises there, Rei.” Minako said with a devious grin.

“Aww, yeah! This stew, aww!” Makoto said aroused as she stirs the stew.

“Mako, do you want to be left alone with the stew?” Michiru playfully teased.

Haruka re-joins the group and her nose catches the scent of the stew, “Mmm…that smells like porn.”

“Mako’s cooking is the bizz, and it will fill your knick-knacks with jizz.” Minako joked.

“I think I’m going to skip dinner.” Rei said in disgust.

“Mako, here is your hardwood.” The sandy haired blonde hands the pile of sticks to Makoto who inspects them.

“Haruka, this one is covered in moss.” Makoto holds up a stick covered in moss prompting Haruka to glare at Larvitar while the brunette tosses the stick over her shoulder where the group hear a heavy grunt. “What was that?”

“I thought that was you.” Haruka replied.

“Ha-ha, look at that little shit!” Minako points behind Makoto where a small Pokémon similar to a mushroom that has beady black eyes and a half-triangle-shaped mouth stares at the long haired blonde while heavily grunting.

“A Shroomish!” Makoto said in excitement.

“It kinda looks like garlic.” Rei commented whereas the brunette holds out a spoon of stew towards the Mushroom Pokémon who apprehensively slurps the stew followed by a loud belch.

“It sure doesn’t have table manners.” Michiru said amused.

Makoto kneels in front of Shroomish where she holds out a Poké Ball, “Would you like to join us, little guy?” The Mushroom Pokémon approaches the brunette and headbutts the ball allowing it to be captured. “Sweet!”

“You sure do have ways of catching Pokémon, Mako.” Ami said impressed.

“Back in Johto, Mako caught an electrified sheep just by handing it Pokémon food.” Haruka pointed out.

“Are you referring to my Ampharos?” Makoto questioned.

“How about we have some of that jizz stew?" Minako suggested.

* * *

 

Later that evening, the group are sitting around the campfire where Haruka is telling them a ghost story.

“It was a dark and stormy night many years ago. Lost, an old geezer arrived at his house and went inside. The lights would not turn on, so he fearfully looked around the house. Eventually, he made his way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there…he found the fridge, and when he opened it, a faint light leaked out. He could finally make out his surroundings. And he saw the faint outline of a man huddling in the corner of the room. The geezer tried to tell him that he was lost and that he was hoping that the man let him stay until morning, but when the geezer approached him…the man suddenly screamed, “Stay back, peasant!” The geezer apologised and continued to plead his case. “Please, can’t you help me?” “I’m not talking to you, fool!” The man shouted. The geezer looked at the man in surprise. When the geezer did this, the man asked him…”Can’t you see them? Behind you, whelp?”

“A horde of faceless men! Ooh-aaah!”” Haruka yelled overdramatically whilst she points a stick at the others. Minako and Ami are holding each other as they quiver alongside a scared Silcoon, Makoto is slurping a bowl of stew with widen eyes and Michiru is trying not to laugh while Larvitar and Kasumi are sitting on her lap where they are sharing a bag of marshmallows. However, Rei stares at the sandy haired blonde unimpressed.

“That was not scary.” The raven haired woman remarked.

“If that was not scary then why did I just crapped my pants?” Ami said nervously.

“Okay, Rei. Since you are the so-called expert on ghost stories, why don’t you tell us one?” Haruka said offended. “Let me guess, the tale of ‘The Apocalyptic Ponies of Jagged Pass?’” The sandy haired blonde playfully teased.

“Oooh, interesting!” Minako said intrigued.

“Don’t encourage her.” Rei said exasperated.

“Fun fact, you can actually find wild Ponyta in Jagged Pass.” Ami pointed out.

“I can’t win.” Rei crosses her arms in a huff prompting Michiru and Makoto to giggle amongst themselves whereas Kasumi offers the raven haired woman a marshmallow. “Thanks.”

“Does anyone else have any ghost stories they could tell?” Michiru asked.

“I could read one of my Goosebumps books.” Minako joked.

“Please don’t.” Rei asked firmly.

“I might have one.” Makoto said with a menacing grin. “The tale of Slender-Fingers McGee.”

“Slender-Fingers McGee?” Rei questioned.

The group suddenly hear a little girl’s laughter out in the wilderness prompting Larvitar to pull out a nutcracker, Kasumi locks its tail like a gun, and Silcoon releases its spikes from its body.

“It is that same laughter again.” Haruka mentioned.

“Whatcha talkin bout, Tenoh?” Minako said with her arms crossed.

“When me and Larvitar were getting wood for the campfire we could hear a little girl laughing out in the woods.” Haruka replied.

“That is no little girl.” Rei pulls out a Great Ball and throws it. “Go, Houndour.” The Dark Pokémon howls where it stands.

“What has got Rei’s knick-knacks in a twist?” Minako whispered to Ami.

“Rei has got clairvoyant abilities which allows her to detect evil spirits.” The bluenette explained before releasing her Empoleon.

Suddenly, a cold chill fills the air and the surrounding woodland becomes engulf with thick fog. The sound of girls’ laughter gets louder and very eerie as multiple shadows can slightly be made out in the mist.

“This is seriously fucked up” Minako yelled as she holds Silcoon in her arms.

“Rei, is this a Pokémon or something else entirely?” Haruka asked.

“I’m not sure.” The raven haired woman replied.

One of the shadows suddenly approaches the group, “Hey, you want to play a game?”

“I’m sorry Mister Phantom but we have to kindly decline.” Michiru said in a sassy manner.

“That’s a shame.” A ghostly hand manifests from the fog and caresses the aquanette’s cheek which causes her to swat the hand away.

“They better not play the clapping game!” Haruka said nervously. However, a pair of ghostly hands manifest behind the sandy haired blonde and clap next to her ear. “Fuck!”

“Please wake up. Please wake up.” Minako whispers to herself while holding Silcoon before a kickball bounces out of the fog prompting her to overdramatically gasp and point at the kickball.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Makoto is trying to navigate through the fog when she notices a doll sitting with its back turned to her on a log. The doll sinisterly turns its head around to face Makoto who gawks at the doll.

“Let’s climb a tree.” The doll said in an effeminate voice.

“Piss off!” Makoto picks up a rock and throws it at the doll which knocks it off the log.

* * *

 

Rei and Ami are standing back to back while they are being surrounded by a group of phantoms who are laughing and taunting them as they fly around them.

“Have you identified the phantoms?” Ami asked the raven haired woman.

“All I know is that they are not human.” Rei replied.

Ami pulls out her Pokédex and scans the area which picks up a signal, “I’m getting something.”

“Really?” Rei questioned.

Ami continues to scan the area until her Pokédex gets information on a nearby Pokémon.

“What Pokémon is it?” Rei asked.

“Phantump, it is a Ghost and Grass type. No further information.” The bluenette said as she read out the information displayed on her Pokédex.

“Aren’t you a clever one?” One of the Phantumps transforms into its true form followed by the other five. “Now you see us for what we truly are.”

“If you are a Pokémon then there is no reason why I can’t catch you.” Rei said with a devious smirk and she readies a Poké Ball.

“Just try it, you peasant.” A Phantump taunted.

“Houndour, use fire fang!” Rei commanded followed by the Dark Pokémon leaping out of a nearby bush whilst its mouth is coated in flames. However, the Phantumps dodge the attack and they all use confuse ray. “Shit!” The raven haired woman returns Houndour to its ball.

“Stupid beast.” A Phantump remarked.

“Empoleon, ice beam!” Ami instructed and the Emperor Pokémon body slides across the ground as it shoots an ice-cold beam of energy which hits a Phantump.

“Cold! So very, very cold!” The Phantump said as it shivered.

“Nice hit, Ami!” Rei applauded before the Phantumps whack Empoleon with tree branches prompting Ami to return the Pokémon to its ball.

“These guys are tough.” Ami commented.

“No kidding.” Rei said frustrated when a pair of wooden arms unexpectedly grab her and yank the raven haired woman into the fog followed by a deep sinister laugh.

Ami’s eyes widen, “REI!”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Michiru and Kasumi are being chased by a pair of Phantumps.

“We only want to talk!” One of the Phantumps called out in a menacing manner.

“Leave us alone!” Michiru shouted overdramatically whereas Squirtle holds up its middle digits at the Phantumps. Suddenly a vine grabs the aquanette’s ankle and pulls her down to the ground where a series of vines start to constrict her body. “Run, Kasumi! Find the others!”

Kasumi gazes at its owner with tearful eyes before apprehensively dashing off into the wilderness.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Makoto is being terrorised by three Phantumps who summon a large vine which wraps around the brunette’s torso and they try to pull the vine, but Makoto stands her ground.

“Nice try, dipsticks!” Makoto taunted before the pair of wooden arms grab the vine and drag her into the fog whilst a deep sinister laugh can be heard.

* * *

 

“Haruka! Mako! Rei! Michiru!” Minako called out as she tries to navigate through the fog whilst she carries Silcoon. “AMI!” The long haired blonde yelled in a high-pitched voice.

Minako continues to wander aimlessly through the fog, “I can’t see a fucking thing.” Suddenly she hears a little girl’s laughter out in the wilderness.

“Oh no.” Minako muttered before she hides behind a log. The long haired blonde peers over the log where she notices a tall shadow approaching her.

“Mako?” Minako assumed.

“No, just me.” A deep grizzly voice replied followed by the pair of wooden arms grabbing Minako and dragging her off into the wilderness.

* * *

 

Haruka is stealthily walking through the wilderness with Larvitar who is wielding a nutcracker when they hear rustling in the bushes.

“What was that?” The sandy haired blonde said in a lowered voice, but she is relieved to find it is a Zigzagoon jumping out of a bush. “Bloody Zigzagoon.”

Haruka hears a loud scream in the distance followed by deep sinister laughter, “That sounds like Mina.” Haruka said with widened eyes whereas Larvitar stares questionably at its trainer. “Not the Freddy Krueger laughter, the scream.”

Haruka and Larvitar sprint towards the direction the scream came from where they bump into Ami.

“I am so happy to see you, my spectacled friend.” Haruka hugs Ami followed by Larvitar.

Ami grabs Haruka by the collar of her shirt to pull the sandy haired woman towards her, “Something grabbed Rei!”

“What grabbed Rei?” Haruka questioned.

Ami frantically paces back and forth, “It had these long wooden arms and an evil laugh.”

“I also heard laughter followed by what sounded like Mina screaming, she must have been grabbed along with Rei.” Haruka explained.

“What about Michiru and Mako?” Ami asked concerned.

“I dunno, me and Larvitar got separated from them in this stupid fog.” Haruka replied.

Suddenly the duo hear rustling in the bushes prompting Larvitar to ready its nutcracker.

“That better not be another Zigzagoon.” Haruka remarked. However, she is relieved when Squirtle scurries out of the bushes and hugs her legs. “Kasumi?”

“Where is Michiru?” Ami asked the Tiny Turtle Pokémon who pulls the leg of Haruka’s jeans towards the location of its trainer.

* * *

 

Squirtle leads Haruka and Ami to a small clearing where they are taking cover in the bushes as they observe Michiru bound on the ground by vines while there are three Phantumps guarding the aquanette.

“Those animals.” Haruka said in a lowered voice whereas Larvitar and Kasumi glare at the Phantumps.

“Please struggle, those vines will only squeeze you tighter.” A Phantump said with a devious smirk.

“You fiends.” Michiru said with her voice muffled by the vines.

“How are we going to free Michiru?” Ami whispered.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Haruka said with a cocky smirk.

“Really?” The bluenette questioned.

“You are going to create a diversion by mimicking a Hoothoot cry which will confuse them as we don’t get Hoothoots in this region.” Haruka explained.

“Haruka?” Ami nudges the sandy haired blonde.

“Keep your drawers on. Meanwhile, I will be showcasing my boss ninja skills by sneaking past the ghoulish tree stumps and Larvitar will use its nutcracker to free Michiru.” Haruka added.

“Haruka?” Ami continues to nudge Haruka.

“What?” Haruka said annoyed and Ami gestures to the Phantumps where two are swinging a vine like a jump rope whereas the other is skipping over it while they sing a rhyme in a creepy manner.

_“One, two, Trevenant’s coming for you._

_Three, four, Better grab an anti-lure,_

_Five, six, Prepare a match and sticks._

_Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, Never going to camp again…”_

Haruka stares at the Phantumps with a shocked expression on her face, “This is seriously fucked up.”

“Trevenant? That must be who they are working for.” Ami assumed.

“So that’s the monster’s name.” Haruka said with a clenched fist before she pauses and she gazes at Ami dumbfounded. “What is a Trevenant?”

“Usually when groups of the same Pokémon work for another Pokémon it is to serve their evolved form.” Ami replied.

“Are you telling me that those things can evolve?” Haruka frantically whispered before they are surrounded by the Phantumps whose eyes are glowing red and are laughing sinisterly.

“We’re toast.” Ami remarked.

Suddenly a horn that sounds like a deflating balloon can be heard from the treetops prompting Haruka, Ami, and the Pokémon to avert their attention to a silhouette of a man standing on a tree branch.

“Who the fuck is that?” Haruka raises a curious eyebrow at the man who loses his footing and falls out of the tree.

“What a dunce.” A Phantump commented followed by a Manectric leaping out of a bush and snarling at the Phantump who flees whilst it screams in a nasally voice.

“Ami, you’re the living encyclopaedia. What Pokémon is that?” Haruka stares at the Discharge Pokémon confused.

“That is a Manectric, the evolved form of Electrike.” Ami stated whereas Manectric is chewing the vines off Michiru who is able to break free.

“Thank you, little one.” The aquanette pets Manectric before it uses flash to scare off the other Phantumps.

Haruka covers her eyes, “Aww, my eyes! I can’t see!” The sandy haired blonde yelled overdramatically whereas Larvitar is rolling around on the ground.

“Geez!” Michiru rubs her eyes whilst Kasumi is wearing a pair of fashionable sunglasses.

Ami adjusts her eyes and she notices the man in the distance wearing a fedora and a trench coat, “Is that the man from the Mart?”

“Follow me.” The man instructed before he and Manectric retreat into the wilderness prompting Kasumi to spray water into Michiru and Haruka’s faces.

“Thank you, Kasumi.” Michiru picks up Squirtle and follows the man along with Haruka, Ami, and Larvitar.

* * *

 

The group follow the man to his cabin where he makes them hot beverages while they are seated at the table in the kitchen.

“Lucky me and Manectric showed up and saved you before the Phantumps shoved Zigzagoons down your tops.” The man commented as he serves the group their drinks.

“They do that?” Michiru questioned.

“I have heard reports, if you are male they shove the Zigzagoons down your trousers.” The man replied.

“Why do they do that?” Ami asked.

“It is to cleanse their victims so they are ready for him.” The man said sternly as he peeked through his blinds.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Haruka said as she holds up her hands. “Are you going to serve those Ginger Nuts?” The sandy haired blonde gestures to the packet of biscuits on a shelf.

The man places the packet of biscuits on the table, “Go nuts.”

Larvitar grabs the packet and uses the nutcracker to open the packet which causes pieces of biscuits to fall on the table where Manectric scoffs down the biscuits.

“No Manectric, they make you hyper.” The man commanded the Discharge Pokémon who stops eating the biscuits and retreats into the bedroom followed by it slamming the door.

“How does shoving a Zigzagoon down your top or trousers cleanse someone, and who do you mean by him?” Ami said to ease the tension.

“Have you ever heard of the monster that can control trees and the very forest itself?” The man asked and he hands Ami a big scary book.

“You are not reading us a fucked-up bedtime story, are you?” Haruka joked.

The man grabs Haruka’s shoulders, “I assure you child this is no laughing matter.”

“Geez, relax old man! I was only joking!” Haruka retorted and she grabs the man’s hands off her.

“My name is Donald; my friends call me Don.” The man stated.

“Excuse me, Mister Don. Could you explain this creepy book you just gave me?” Ami intervened and she places the book on the table.

“It tells the legend of Phantump and the Elder Tree Pokémon.” Don replied.

“The Eldergleam?” Haruka said confused.

“The Elder Tree.” Don corrected. “Anyway, Phantump is known as the Stump Pokémon, it is a child spirit possessing a rotten tree stump. It is said in forests where humans seldom tread the stumps of the biggest trees become Phantump. People who happen to enter the forest may be led astray by Phantump, as they are capable of imitating the sounds of children’s voices.”

“When I used my Pokédex to scan Phantump it only displayed its name and type and no additional information.” Ami pointed out.

“That is because Phantump are native to the Kalos region, but I have heard reports of them being sighted in the Hoenn and Alola regions.” Don replied.

“What is the Elder Tree Pokémon?” Michiru asked.

Don flips the book open to reveal it is a photo album, “These photos will reveal everything.”

Haruka raises a questionable eyebrow at Don, “A photo album? You said this book tells the legend of Phantump and the Eldergleam.”

Don groans in frustration before explaining, “These photos proof that the Elder ‘Tree’ Pokémon exists and how Petalburg Woods became haunted.” He shows the group a photograph of a little girl holding a Phantump.

“Ah-ha! She is the Eldergleam!” Haruka points accusingly at the picture.

“That makes no sense.” Don said confused. “Her name is Nancy, she is a sweet little girl from the Kalos region and she is that Phantump’s trainer. And don’t interrupt.”

“Please continue.” Michiru politely asked.

“At first Phantump was a happy-go-lucky Pokémon and it would always play with Nancy. The two were always seen together and having fun.” Don shows the group various photographs of Nancy and Phantump playing.

“Let me guess, something went wrong with Phantump.” Haruka assumed.

“You have no idea. Phantump became its polar opposite after it evolved.” Don turns to the next page of the photo album which displays photos of a teenage Nancy, but in all the photos there is a strange purple mist behind her.

“What is that?” Ami asked intrigued.

Don turns to the next page where the mist in the photos is replaced with a tall dark silhouette, “As you can see the mist is gone and is now a tall shadow.” He turns to the next page to show more photos. “The shadow becomes more and more clearer.”

Don shows them a final horrific photo which displays a teenage Nancy standing outside a forest, but there is a red glowing eye behind her and a wooden claw on her shoulder causing Michiru to overdramatically gasp.

“What Pokémon is that?” Ami asked firmly.

“Trevenant.” Don said with a sinister expression on his face while the radio plays ‘A Nightmare on Elm Street Theme’ prompting Haruka to slam the radio off.

“We heard that name while we were out in the woods.” Ami pointed out.

“Are you telling us that Eldergleam fuck in the photos is wandering around outside?” Haruka questioned.

“Yes, they are one and the same.” Don replied.

“Fuck!” Haruka gasped.

“So why is Trevenant here if it is from the Kalos region?” Michiru asked out of curiosity.

“After Phantump evolved, Nancy and her family moved to the Hoenn region due to it having the best herb shops so they could cure Trevenant’s bloodlust.” Don explained.

“Has Trevenant ever killed another Pokémon?” Ami questioned.

“No, but Trevenant has come close on many occasions. The thing is Trevenant is said to be kind towards other Pokémon and have a protective nature.” Don dunks a Ginger Nut into his hot drink and he loudly munches on the biscuit. “The herbs actually made Trevenant more violent and it started to get aggressive towards humans. Nancy had no choice but to release Trevenant into Petalburg Woods.” Don then loudly slurps his hot drink.

“Where is Nancy now?” Michiru said intrigued.

“Nancy moved back to the Kalos region after her 21st birthday, she currently helps abandoned Pokémon.” Don again loudly munches on a Ginger Nut.

“You sure do know a lot about Nancy and her family, also you have many photos of her.” Haruka raises a suspicious eyebrow at Don and she points an accusing finger at him. “You’re the family photographer.”

“No, Haruka. Don is Nancy’s father.” Michiru said exasperated.

“Oh.” The sandy haired woman grins sheepishly at the aquanette.

“Where can we find Trevenant?” Ami asked.

“Just follow the screams.” Don said sternly and he loudly slurps his coffee. “Actually, Trevenant can be found north east of the woods.”

The group suddenly hear loud screams out in the distance.

Don shrugs, “Or you could just follow the screams.”

“That sounded like Mina.” Haruka said nervously.

“And Mako.” Ami stated.

“And Rei.” Michiru added while Kasumi nods her head in agreement.

“Shit.” Don grumbled.

“Why are we dipping his Ginger Nuts in our hot chocolates? We have to save them.” Haruka declared and she approaches the cabin door.

“She could have phrased that better.” Michiru whispered to Ami before the pair follow the sandy haired blonde. “Don, are you coming?”

“No.” Don said firmly.

“Oh, okay.” Haruka grabs a handful of Ginger Nuts and storms out of the cabin.

* * *

 

The group follow the screams back to their campsite where Minako is tied to the ground by vines, Makoto is hanging from a tree branch by vines wrapped around her torso, Rei is bound to a tree by vines, and Silcoon is tangled in a spider’s web whilst the Phantumps are guarding the area prompting the group to hide behind some bushes.

“I see our friends and the Phantumps, but I don’t see Trevenant anywhere.” Michiru said in a lowered voice.

“What?” Haruka said with a mouthful of Ginger Nuts.

“I think Trevenant has definitely been here.” Ami points to a tree behind Michiru prompting the sandy haired blonde and aquanette to avert their attention to the tree which has a massive slash mark across it.

Haruka spits out the mouthful of Ginger Nuts in shock, but the crumbs land on Larvitar. “That tree looks like a Ursaring’s scratching post.”

The group suddenly hear sinister laughter.

Haruka lowers her brow, “He’s here.”

Trevenant manifests behind Haruka and leans towards her ear, “Boo.”

“Shit!” Haruka said startled before Trevenant whacks the sandy haired blonde with its branch-like arm and she flies out of the bush. Larvitar dashes towards its owner and it enters a defensive stance while Haruka staggers back onto her feet. “Larvitar, use rock slide!”

Larvitar repeatedly punches its fists forward which propels multiple chunks of rock towards Trevenant, but the Elder Tree Pokémon easily dodges the attack.

“Aw, come on!” Haruka said frustrated.

Trevenant’s eyes suddenly glow red and it surrounds Larvitar in a dark mist followed by the Rock Skin Pokémon being covered in foliage and mulch.

“What the fuck?!” Haruka picks up Larvitar, who starts whining like a dog.

“Trevenant used forest’s curse, afflicted Pokémon will gain the Grass-Type.” Ami explained.

“Larvitar is now Moss-itar.” Haruka returns Larvitar to its ball whereas Trevenant sinisterly laughs. “You will pay for that you Freddy Krueger wannabe.”

“I’m trembling in my roots.” Trevenant said amused.

“Where’s a chainsaw when you need one?” Haruka glares at Trevenant.

“Haruka, you need to cool your jets. Trevenant is trying to get to you.” Michiru pointed out.

“Stupid tree.” Haruka grumbled.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kasumi is chewing through the vines that are binding Rei to a tree.

“Good job, just a little bit more.” Rei tries to free her arm when she notices something. “Where are the Phantumps?”

“Ah, they are above you?” Minako shrieked.

Rei gazes above her to find the Phantumps staring at her with red glowing eyes whilst they laugh menacingly at her.

“You wanna fight, then let’s fight!” Rei breaks free from the vines and she readies a Great Ball.

“Bring it, bitch.” A Phantump replied.

“Oh, you are going down.” Rei said through gritted teeth.

“Rei, can you keep the Phantumps busy while I deal with tall, dark and ugly?” Haruka asked.

“You can’t defeat me, this is my world.” Trevenant remarked.

“Shut up.” Haruka said annoyed.

“Go Houndour!” Rei summons the Dark Pokémon from its ball.

“This mutt again.” A Phantump said unimpressed.

“Yeah, but this time he’s got back up!” Rei throws two Poké Balls into the air, “Go Phobos and Deimos!”

The Murkrow emerges from their Poké Balls and start attacking the Phantumps along with Houndour prompting Rei’s Pokémon to chase the Phantumps while Kasumi is biting through the webbing that is holding Silcoon. Kasumi bites Silcoon loose from the webbing and the Cocoon Pokémon rolls towards Trevenant.

“Silcoon, use poison sting!” Minako instructed.

“That annoying bug.” Trevenant said amused before Silcoon fires a barrage of poison stings at the Elder Tree Pokémon, but it is not effective. “Pathetic.” Trevenant kicks Silcoon which sends it flying into a hole in a tree.

“Good shot.” Haruka said impressed.

“SILCOON, NOOOO!” Minako yelled.

“Silcoon is really having a rough night.” Makoto commented.

Trevenant approaches Squirtle, “You will make a fine ashtray.” Trevenant raises it claw when suddenly a bright light emits from the hole of the tree. “What?”

The tree explodes revealing a newly evolved Beautifly.

“Witchcraft.” Trevenant said astonished as it shields it’s face with its arm.

“Yay, Silcoon evolved!” Minako said in excitement. “I shall name you, Mothra!”

“Shouldn’t you name it Mothra if it evolved into Dustox?” Makoto said confused.

“That would have been impossible since her Wurmple didn’t evolve into a Cascoon.” Ami pointed out.

“I don’t fucking know.” Makoto replied as she hangs from the tree bound by vines.

Trevenant shrugs, “It is still a puny bug.”

“Mothra use gust!” Minako ordered and Beautifly unleashes a gust of wind at Trevenant, who is just enjoying the breeze. “Fuck!”

“Shadow claw!” Trevenant slashes Beautifly which knocks it out with one hit.

“What the shit, Ami?” Minako said bewildered.

“Your Beautifly or Mothra as you like to call it, is only at level 10 whereas Trevenant is at a much higher level. Why do you think it can shrug off super effective hits?” Ami explained. “Perhaps my Empoleon can weaken it with its ice beam.”

Ami gets out her Poké Ball, but Trevenant covers her arm in vines.

“What are you going to do now, Point Dexter?” Trevenant mocked.

“Haruka, for fuck’s sake use Zuko!” Makoto said frustrated.

“Oh yeah!” Haruka realised and she readies her Poké Ball.

“Wood hammer!” Trevenant throws a big wooden hammer at Haruka’s hand and it knocks the ball out of her hand.

“Ow, that hurt asshole!” Haruka said whilst clutching her hand.

Michiru dashes towards Zuko’s Poké Ball, but Trevenant throws another wood hammer which knocks Michiru to the ground.

Haruka stares daggers at Trevenant, “That was a dick move.”

“Just give up, you can’t defeat me.” Trevenant slowly approaches Haruka with red glowing eyes and its claws covered in a dark mist. “You are afraid, I can smell it.” The Elder Tree Pokémon scrapes its claws along a tree.

“You have nothing to fear but fear itself.” Trevenant raises its sharpened claws in a sinister manner.

Haruka scoffs, “You are not fear.” The sandy haired blonde pulls out her Great Ball. “ _He_ is fear.”

“Trevenant is so screwed.” Makoto said with a smirk.

“Go Pennywise!” Haruka opens the Great Ball and it unleashes a dark shadow which takes shape followed by a Cheshire Cat grin and red glowing eyes, suddenly Gengar manifests out of the shadows and sniggers like Muttley.

“What is this?” Trevenant swallows loudly.

“Yeah, scared now aren’t you?” Haruka fist bumps Gengar and they enter a defensive stance. “Pennywise, fuck up this Christmas tree with shadow ball!”

Gengar hurls a shadowy orb at Trevenant which causes it to shriek in pain followed by the Shadow Pokémon sniggering.

“Pennywise, now use sludge bomb!” Haruka commanded.

Gengar starts making snorting noises before spitting out a large, slimy purple blob onto Trevenant, which lands a super-effective critical hit and the Elder Tree Pokémon suddenly returns to its ball.

Haruka averts her attention to owner of the ball, “Don?”

“I kept the ball Nancy used to capture it as a Phantump, but my Manectric could never weaken Trevenant and it was too strong and stubborn to return to its ball.” Don explained.

The vines release Minako, Makoto, and Ami which causes Makoto to land with a thump onto the ground.

“Mako, are you alright?” Ami asked.

“I’m good, my tits broke my fall.” Makoto replied and she leaps back onto her feet.

Michiru approaches Don, “What are you going to do with Trevenant?”

“Nancy helps abandoned Pokémon back in Kalos and she always tells me how she regrets abandoning Trevenant, this is her chance to redeem herself and help Trevenant.” Don replied.

“Good luck.” Haruka extends her hand to shake his hand.

“Nothing personal, but I don’t shake hands.” Don grabs a packet of Ginger Nuts from his jacket pocket and hands it to Haruka. “As a thank you.”

“Aww shucks, you shouldn’t have!” Haruka gives Don a bone crushing hug.

“And I especially don’t do hugs!” Don releases himself from the sandy haired blonde’s embrace and he straightens his jacket.

“Sorry!” Haruka apologised but her eyes widen when she realises something. “Oh shit, Rei!”

“Houndour, Phobos, and Deimos were chasing the Phantumps back to the campsite.” Ami said and the group dash back towards the campsite.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Don!” Michiru called out.

* * *

 

The group return to their campsite where they find Minako’s tent has been ravaged with scratch marks while Rei is returning Houndour to its ball.

“I see you took care of the Phantumps.” Ami pointed out.

“Those stupid, floating tree stumps fled back into the wilderness.” Rei notices Gengar standing next to Haruka. “Is that your Gengar?”

“Rei meet Pennywise, he likes horror movies and reading Stephen King novels.” Haruka gestures to the Shadow Pokémon who is sniggering to himself.

“What happened to my tent?” Minako asked out of curiosity.

“Houndour chased one of the Phantumps into your tent.” Rei grins sheepishly at the long haired blonde.

Haruka grins menacingly to herself prompting Gengar to snigger.

“I know what you are thinking, don’t.” Makoto whispered to the sandy haired blonde.

“Hey, Mina! Why don’t you bunk with Rei?” Haruka suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Minako hugs Rei in excitement.

“You devious bastard.” Rei glares at Haruka, who has a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Rei is going to kill you.” Michiru commented.

“What is she going to do, sick her apocalyptic pony on me?” Haruka joked and Michiru tries not to laugh.

* * *

 

The next morning, the group have exited Petalburg Woods and are walking along Route 104 which leads to Rustboro City.

“I’m glad we are out of that horror show.” Haruka mentioned.

“Me too.” Makoto replied before Gengar pulls the straps on her backpack causing the cooking pots to fall onto the ground and she heavily grunts.

“Haruka, can you return that little anarchist back to its ball?” Rei said annoyed.

“That little anarchist saved our butts from that Krueger tree.” Haruka pointed out.

“Okay, I will drop it.” Rei averts her attention to Gengar. “I’m watching you.”

“According to my PokéNav, Rustboro City is just over this ridge.” Ami said whilst gazing at her device.

“Oh, boy! Oh, boy!” Minako said energetically.

“Also, it is where the first gym is located.” Rei added. “I am so pumped.”

“By the looks of it so is Haruka.” Michiru gestures to the sandy haired blonde who is punching the air in delight.

_“A kid from Pallet Town_

_With a brand new world to see_

_Don’t know what’s ahead_

_But it won’t get the best of me_

_There’s so much to learn_

_And battles to be won_

_I’ve been there so far_

_And still there’s always more to come_

_I take a step_

_And I’m on my way_

_Gonna start all over again_

_I wanna be a hero!_

_Pokémon Advance_

_I’m on my way.”_ Haruka sang whilst Gengar clanks two pots together.

“Give me those.” Makoto snatches the pots from Gengar, who sniggers to himself.

“Mako, quit farting around so Haruka can get her Stoner Badge.” Minako said amused.

“It is not a Stoner Badge, it is a Stone Badge.” Haruka said unimpressed.

“Can we go now, please?” Rei suggested.

“Yeah, on the way to Rustboro City!” Minako cheered and the group continue on the path that leads into the city.


End file.
